Coffee Cup
by Dissen
Summary: 【Tetsono Day. 02/23】Un lugar acogedor, una bebida deliciosa y una persona que le ofrecía de su compañía. Misono pensó que no estaría del todo mal reemplazar su estúpida y estropeada cafetera por el café que hacían en ese lugar.


**Disclaimer** : Servamp no me pertenece. Sus personajes son propiedad de Tanaka Strike.

 **Aclaraciones:** CoffeeShop! AU. Posibles faltas de ortografía y gramática. Demasiado OoC no intencional.

 **Note-one:** Después de perder una apuesta con _Alex,_ aquí el resultado. Pidió un AU ambientado en una cafetería, yo le doy un mini-fic en un capitulo. Espero que leerlo no sea demasiado pesado y aburrido.

…

「Just for a ( _sweet_ ) coffee」

—I—

«Si no tienes planes para hoy podríamos ir a alguna parte. ¡Llámame cuando escuches el mensaje!»

La grabadora cortó el mensaje emitiendo un suave pitido, dejando el pequeño piso de departamento en un silencio que apenas era interrumpido por la cafetera en la cocina. Misono solo pudo soltar un suspiro, en lo que dejaba su taza favorita sobre la encimera. « _¿Planes, uh?_ »Realmente le gustaría tener el tiempo para hacerlos. Pero estaba demasiado absorto en su trabajo como para siquiera pensar en salir de su departamento y aceptar la petición de su mejor amigo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había salido a tomar un poco de aire fresco? Si no recordaba mal, eso fue hace tres días. Sin embargo, la basura acumulada en su piso parecía dar la idea equivocada.

La cafetera se detuvo, y Misono se apresuró en servirse el líquido sobre su taza. Incluso si la cafeína no podía ayudarlo a borrar las ojeras bajo sus ojos, era suficiente con que lo mantuviera despierto las próximas dos horas para terminar con una parte del manuscrito de su libro. Después de eso, solo debía entregarlo a su editor y finalmente podría descansar un poco antes de continuar escribiendo hasta la siguiente fecha de entrega en unos cuantos meses.

Cerró los ojos un momento, y le dio un sorbo a su café. El líquido amargo invadió su boca antes de tragarlo, arrugó el ceño, antes de darle una mala mirada a la cafetera sobre la encimera. Su café ni siquiera estaba caliente, ¿cómo es que no lo había notado antes? Volvió a dejar la taza sobre la encimera de mala gana, y llevó sus manos a la cafetera en un vano intento de ver que estaba mal con ella.

Lo último que le faltaba es que se estropeara ahora cuando más la necesitaba.

—Maldita cafetera del infierno…

Entre maldiciones comenzó a golpearla. Alguna vez había escuchado a alguien decir que los golpes podían solucionar esa clase de problemas tan triviales, y aunque él mismo no creía en la eficiencia de esas palabras, no estaba demás intentarlo. No era el momento de ir a comprar una nueva cafetera.

—Como no funciones, juro que…

Antes de que pudiera darle su décimo golpe, escuchó el sonido del timbre. Fastidiado, dejó la cafetera sobre el mueble y se dirigió a abrir la puerta. El timbre volvió a sonar, más ansioso está vez. Misono realmente sintió que le daría una jaqueca en ese mismo momento si no dejaban de hacer sonar aquel timbre infernal, ¿de quién fue la grandiosa idea de instalar eso en cada puerta del departamento, para empezar? _De un idiota_. De eso estaba seguro.

Finalmente abrió la puerta, y se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos por el brillo del exterior. Incluso para ser un día nublado de otoño había demasiada luz. Era eso, o su departamento se había acostumbrado a la escasa luz de su lámpara de noche sobre el escritorio debido a su incapacidad de abrir las cortinas cada tanto. Frente a él, apenas pudo vislumbrar la figura de su mejor amigo, quien colgaba el móvil y hacía sonar las bolsas de plástico con el logotipo del supermercado que estaba a dos cuadras de su casa.

—Molestas a los vecinos si tocas de esa forma, Shirota.

El castaño, más alto que él, solo frunció las cejas.

—¿¡Y de quién crees que es la culpa!? —soltó, en lo que se hacía paso al departamento sin pedir permiso. Es lo que tenía ser amigos ahora. Ni siquiera hacía falta invitarlo a pasar para que lo hiciera, era como su segundo, no, más bien tercer hogar. El segundo era sin duda la escuela primaria donde actualmente trabajaba. Misono cerró la puerta tras él, antes de seguir a Shirota hacía la cocina—. ¿Me puedes explicar por qué no has cogido mis llamadas? ¡Incluso te dejé un mensaje! —masculló, mientras lo señalaba alterado—. ¡Me tenías preocupado, Misono!

Definitivamente tendría jaqueca si Mahiru continuaba gritando. Suspiró; era increíble pero, se sentía como si su madre fuera quien lo estuviera regañando justo ahora. Y no es que le hiciera mucha gracia.

—No te he pedido que seas mi madre, Shirota —el castaño volteó a verlo, sus ojos se entrecerraron en una muda advertencia. _No sigas por ese camino_ , parecía decirle—. Lo siento —musitó al final, ligeramente avergonzado—. Mi móvil se quedó sin batería hace unos días.

—¿Y por qué no lo pones a cargar?

Misono solo rodó los ojos.

—Lo haría si pudiera —aclaró—. El punto es… que no sé dónde lo dejé.

El castaño volteó a verlo, bastante curioso por decir menos. Alicein Misono había perdido su móvil, porque olvidó dónde lo había dejado. Lo conocía desde hace siete años, desde su primer —casi segundo— semestre en la universidad, y esa era la primera vez que escuchaba que, el organizado, siempre recto, metódico y "no-me-hables-de-orden" Misono, había olvidado algo.

Si no fuera porque estaba preocupado por él, se hubiera echado a reír por lo surrealista que sonaba todo. Pero entonces, algo de esa frase llamó su atención, y sus neuronas finalmente se pusieron a trabajar adecuadamente dentro de su cerebro. Shirota levantó la mirada, y observó el resto de la sala fácilmente visible desde la cocina.

Y era un verdadero desastre.

El escritorio era lo único ordenado en ese espacio, con la computadora aún encendida junto con la lámpara de noche y unos cuantos libros acumulados al lado del reloj digital que, según recuerda, se lo había regalado por su cumpleaños hace unos cuantos años. Pero el resto era un desastre de hojas de papel dispersas, bolsas, y envases de comida que fácilmente se hacían con unos minutos al microondas. Mahiru se mordió el labio, la situación era demasiado extraña incluso para él —¿y de verdad ese era el departamento de Misono… de _Alicein Misono_? Parecía la escena de una mala película—.

—¿Has estado comiendo bien? —preguntó entonces, no se habían visto hace unos días y empezaba a sentir algo de culpabilidad por descuidar a su amigo de esa forma. Vale, los dos eran adultos ahora, ambos capaces de cuidarse perfectamente solos. Pero no podía evitar sentirse algo responsable de Misono. Especialmente cuando era consciente de sus pocas cualidades culinarias y lo sencillo que era para él descuidar de su salud—. Mira, sé que el libro es importante para ti. Que digo —sacudió un poco la cabeza—, bastante importante. Es una secuela y es impresionante, de verdad, pero no descuides tu salud, ¿bien?

Misono apretó los labios, abochornado por la sincera preocupación — _y deja ya de comportarte como una madre_ —.

—Bien…

—Y limpia de vez en cuando —señaló nuevamente, antes de soltar una risa—. Este lugar es una porquería.

—¡Soy consciente de eso! —masculló, y se dirigió a la sala de mala gana—. ¡Pero estoy ocupado ahora mismo!

El castaño solo puso los ojos en blanco, en lo que se quitaba su abrigo y lo ataba sobre su cintura para ahorrar tiempo. Cogió la bolsa de plástico, y comenzó a sacar las cosas que había comprado para Misono hace un rato, porque lo conocía —vaya que lo hacía— y sabía que las necesitaría dentro de poco. Acomodó los sobres de gelatina y los ingredientes para la cena sobre la encimera, luego, se dirigió a la nevera para dejar la caja de leche y las botellas de agua que Misono solía beber —porque se rehusaba a beber agua de la llave, básicamente—, y terminó por tirar la caja de leche de chocolate que, seguramente, ya había olvidado que tenía.

Volvió su atención a la sala, Misono volvía a estar sentado frente al escritorio, con sus manos sobre el teclado y el brillo de la pantalla reflejándose en las gafas que solía usar para no desgastar la vista. El sonido de sus dedos pulsando cada letra del teclado era lo único que se escuchaba. Estaba realmente concentrado en lo que escribía, y Mahiru solo podía preguntarse en lo que sucedía en la imaginación de Misono en esos momentos.

Esa escena se había repetido cuatro años atrás, cuando Misono finalmente había decidido comenzar con la idea de escribir su propio libro. Había leído demasiados, así que, ¿por qué no intentar hacer uno? Sentía que él podía hacerlo. Mahiru al principio quiso reírse por la idea, pero al verlo tan decidido, simplemente terminó por darle su apoyo.

Era su mejor amigo, después de todo.

Así que era su deber escuchar sus ideas, y soportar su mal humor cuando decía que, tal vez, no podría hacerlo. Debía estar ahí para hacerle de soporte y para recordarle que no era su madre para estar limpiando su casa en su tiempo libre mientras él se sumergía en el mundo que había inventado por sí mismo.

Cuando Misono consiguió la publicación, unos años más tarde, fue realmente sorprendente. Como su mejor amigo, se alegró mucho por él y no tardó demasiado en comprar el libro por sí mismo —incluso cuando Misono le había regalado uno por todas las molestias que le había causado—. En el grosor de la portada y cada una de las páginas estaba el esfuerzo y toda la dedicación que Misono había dejado, porque con solo verlo físicamente y sostenerlo entre sus manos, se daba cuenta que los golpes en la cabeza y la falta de inspiración había valido la pena. Y honestamente, se sentía orgulloso por él, incluso si no era un logro suyo y a él no lo beneficiaba para nada.

Y ahora, nunca se le habría cruzado por la cabeza que Misono pensaría en hacer una continuación, si no fuera porque lo estaba viendo en ese mismo momento. Estaba trabajando arduamente en su propio proyecto de vida. Y no pudo evitar pensar que, su mejor amigo, era una persona admirable.

Incluso si no vivía en condiciones que pudiera llamar verdaderamente _admirables_ en estos momentos…

Shirota sonrió, antes de doblarse las mangas de su camisa.

—¡Te ayudaré a limpiar esta vez!

El más bajo sonrió de soslayo, e hizo una pausa para observar el reciente entusiasmo del castaño en la cocina. _Siempre dices lo mismo_ , parecía querer decirle.

—Está bien mientras no hagas mucho ruido —dijo en su lugar, Shirota se encogió de hombros ligeramente, y un suave " _ya lo sé_ " escapó de sus labios—. Las cosas están donde siempre.

—¡Bien, manos a la obra entonces!

Misono volvió su atención a la computadora, mientras murmuraba que Shirota Mahiru nunca cambiaria lo de ser todo un ama de casa —era algo que, _simplemente_ , era parte de él—. Y a pesar de que fue bastante claro al pedirle que no hiciera mucho ruido, aún podía escuchar el sonido de las bolsas y sus pasos sobre el suelo, junto con unos cuantos comentarios que dejaba escapar sobre el nuevo limpia muebles con aroma a lavanda, los aromatizantes en oferta o el nuevo suavizante para la ropa blanca que definitivamente no quitaba las manchas de la ropa —y que, por lo tanto, no le recomendaba para nada—.

Cerró los ojos, y contuvo la respiración un instante. Era algo que solía hacer para buscar algo de concentración, borrar los sonidos de su entorno y solo enfocarse en lo que estaba escribiendo en la pantalla. El contador de palabras apenas llegaba a las treinta mil palabras, y tan solo estaba en el capítulo tres de su pequeño _gran_ proyecto. Lo admitía, estaba ansioso por plasmar las ideas de la secuela de su libro. Tenía todo un desarrollo dando vueltas en su cabeza y temía que, si no se daba prisa, olvidaría cada una de sus ideas —incluso cuando las tenía anotadas en notitas repartidas por su casa y en un archivo de su computadora—.

No dejaría que eso pasara. Incluso si eso significaba saltarse sus comidas y dormir un poco más tarde de lo acostumbrado. Sea como sea, terminaría de escribir la secuela de su libro para sentirse satisfecho consigo mismo.

Una hora después, Misono se inclinó sobre su silla e hizo girar su cuello, sus huesos tronaron ligeramente antes de hacerle soltar un suspiro. Finalmente había terminado el infernal manuscrito. Y sonrió, absolutamente orgulloso de sí mismo, antes de quitarse las gafas y frotar el puente de su nariz. Después de casi una semana dedicándose a ello finalmente podría volver al ritmo habitual. Llevó el cursor al pequeño botón sobre la barra y cliqueó en guardar, el archivo se cargó y cerró automáticamente después de eso.

—No estaría mal una taza de café…

—Ahora que lo dices, dejaste una taza enfriando aquí —Shirota le habló desde la cocina, sus manos cubiertas de espuma estaban hundidas en el lava platos mientras terminaba de lavar los escasos servicios que el dueño del piso habría dejado ahí—. No creo que sea bueno tomar el café helado en estas fechas, Misono.

El Alicein masculló en silencio, mientras arrastraba el mouse y hacía clic en imprimir. Bajo la pequeña mesa de centro, la impresora comenzó a trabajar, el sonido de las hojas al deslizarse llenó el pequeño piso por un instante.

—No es eso. ¡Es esa estúpida cafetera que no funciona!

—Eso es por todos los golpes que le dabas.

—¡Para _tú_ información funcionaba _bastante_ bien después del golpe que le di! —acusó, Shirota por su parte solo soltó una risa que inundó la cocina y el departamento entero—. ¡Ríete todo lo que quieras, Shirota, bastardo! ¡Te digo que funcionaba _bien_!

—Exacto, _funcionaba_ —puntualizó el castaño, antes de cerrar la llave. No le hizo falta voltearse para ver la mueca de Misono. Secó sus manos en sus pantalones, apenas se daba cuenta que Misono ni siquiera tenía un delantal para la cocina. Sabía que no lo necesitaba pero, al menos estaría bien para dar la ilusión, vaya—. ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Comprarás una nueva?

—No me queda de otra —se encogió de hombros, de reojo podía observar perfectamente la cafetera. Él odiaba el café y sin embargo, lo necesitaba. Esa estúpida maquina se había encargado de hacerlo consumir cafeína por años y ahora se le ocurría descomponerse. Odiaba esa tecnología—. Es mejor que llevarla a arreglar…

—Es cierto —apoyó Mahiru, sonriendo de soslayo—. Con tantos golpes que le dabas seguramente tardarían una eternidad en arreglarlo.

—¡Que pares ya con eso! ¡Te digo que los golpes no tuvieron nada que ver!

Mahiru comenzó a reír, ruidosamente esta vez. Y enfurruñado, Misono tuvo que aguantarse las malas palabras que se formaban en su cabeza. El muy bastardo había dejado bastante limpia la sala así que haría el esfuerzo de no insultarlo. Solo por ese día claro. Era su forma de agradecerle por el esfuerzo que había hecho al limpiar su departamento, no necesitaba expresarse verbalmente.

 _¿Verdad…?_

—Misono —Shirota lo llamó nuevamente—, dejé un poco de gelatina en la nevera.

—¿De…?

—Manzana.

Misono rodó los ojos.

—Lo imaginaba —Shirota estaba a punto de decir algo, pero el más bajo lo interrumpió antes de que abriera la boca—. Porque es simple, ¿verdad?

—Exacto —y sonrió. Una sonrisa contagiosa que Misono se vio obligado a corresponder—. Iré a darme un baño antes de hacer la cena.

Realmente, se había olvidado de tantas formalidades. ¿Pero qué podía esperar luego de siete años de amistad? Debería agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho —por la paciencia y por todos los dolores de cabeza que sin duda le habría causado a lo largo de los años—. Por hacerlo venir a limpiar su piso pese a que él tenía mejores cosas que hacer —probablemente—. Pero… para ser completamente honestos, Misono no era bueno expresándose con las personas.

 _Es por eso que escribía_. Era una forma más simple de llegar a los demás.

Apretó un poco los labios al ver a Shirota cruzar por la sala, pero no se atrevió a detenerlo. Bueno, de todas formas podría agradecerle otro día.

—Misono —el más bajo dio un ligero salto sobre la silla, y se sintió fuera de lugar ante la sonrisa tan grande que le dirigía Shirota—. _De nada_.

Y terminó por cruzar la sala. Cuando escuchó el cerrar de la puerta del baño, es que Misono optó por soltar un bufido y levantarse de su asiento. Shirota lo conocía muy bien, tanto, que ni siquiera debía expresarse en voz alta para obtener una respuesta. Se sentía cómodo de esa forma.

La impresora rompió con el silencio dando un agudo pitido, y Misono se apresuró en acomodar y organizar las hojas del suelo. Una vez listo, se acercó nuevamente al escritorio y sacó del cajón unos cuantos clips para sujetar las hojas, a su editor no le molestaría que fueran de colores tan chillones. Dejó las hojas sobre el escritorio, y tomó un lápiz y un post-it de color celeste.

« _Iré a dejar el manuscrito. Volveré en una hora.  
Graciasoloquéseabastardo.»_

Lo dejo pegado sobre la nevera, era el único lugar que Shirota sin duda vería luego de salir de la ducha.

Se apresuró en ir a su habitación —y tuvo que reprimir las ganas de echarse sobre la suavidad de su cama y dormir un poco—, y sacó del armario uno de sus abrigos. Se lo acomodó como pudo, y entre tropezones en la sala cogió las cosas que él necesitaba —el reloj de bolsillo que su abuelo le había dejado, la cartera solo por si acaso, y las llaves que estaban colgadas en la puerta— y las guardó en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Con el manuscrito bien guardado en el bolso que su editor le había regalado, Misono finalmente salió del departamento.

Debían ser alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, llegaría a tiempo a reunirse con él en la editorial.

 **.**

—¿Cómo que Lily _no_ está?

La mujer frente a él solo le devolvió la mirada. Y Dios sepa si estaba enojada por su cuestionamiento o su cara siempre traía esa mala leche que podía hacer temblar hasta al más rudo de los hombres. Le dio algo de miedo preguntar ahora si acaso estaba molesta. La editora en jefe —Freya, según recordaba de Lily— solo se encogió de hombros, antes de dejar los papeles que estaba revisando sobre el escritorio.

—Se fue hace unos minutos —señaló, y Misono se sintió un poquito intimidado por el tono tan profundo de la voz de esa mujer—. Dijo que iba a ver al autor con quien estaba trabajando actualmente — _ese era él_. No lo entendía, ¿no habían quedado con que se reunirían en la editorial? ¿Había cambiado de opinión _sin avisarle_? Buscó el móvil en sus bolsillos, y quiso golpearse mentalmente al recordar que lo dejó cargando sobre el escritorio luego de que Shirota lo encontrara entre su desastre de libros y papeles. Era un idiota, de verdad que lo era. La mujer continuó hablando, algo pensativa—. Parecía algo nervioso, ahora que lo mencionas. ¿Sabes qué puede ser?

—N-no. No creo que sea nada, de verdad.

Era difícil explicarle a la mujer que la causa de su nerviosismo, _era ella_. Y no por atribuirle algo romántico, ni mucho menos. Era todo lo contrario. Su editor —Snow Lily— siempre se la pasaba mencionando en fechas de entrega que su jefa le daba demasiado miedo. Siempre pensó que estaba exagerando demasiado, que una mujer no podía dar miedo solo por una mirada sin malas intenciones.

Pero… se había equivocado. De verdad. Y podía darle toda la razón del mundo a Lily que su jefa, al menos en apariencia, era de temer.

—Con su permiso entonces…

La editora en jefe asintió, su atención volvió a los papeles que sostenía. Misono se dio la vuelta, antes de encontrarse con el repentino caos que era ese día. Las fechas de entrega siempre solían ser así de bulliciosas en ese departamento de la editorial, con los editores corriendo de un lado a otro con los manuscritos entre manos, contestando teléfonos y alzando la voz innecesariamente a sus autores novatos al otro lado de la línea. Misono lo sabía, porque había estado en esa posición años atrás. Pero ahora se sentía más calmado —probablemente porque había terminado su manuscrito a tiempo y ahora el resto del trabajo era cosa de Lily. Mientras él podría volver a su ritmo habitual hasta la próxima fecha en unos cuantos meses—.

El pensamiento solo lo hizo sonreír. Y entonces se sintió temblar, no estaba seguro si era el edificio, la tierra o él mismo. Si había chocado con algo o solo se había tambaleado por un repentino vértigo. Se sintió un poco mareado, y tuvo que hacer respiraciones profundas para volver a sentirse como antes.

Algo no estaba bien con él.

—¡Hey! —dijo alguien detrás de él, obligándolo a voltear—. ¡Pero mira quien está aquí! ¡Si es el hermano menor de Kuni-chan!

—¿Kuni… chan? —Misono arrugó el ceño, ¿era un apodo para su hermano mayor Mikuni, _verdad_? Pero por alguna razón la forma en la que lo decía era… _desagradable_. La persona frente a él le dio una sonrisa enorme, algo parecida a las que Shirota solía darle, para confirmarle así la sospecha—. ¿Conoces a Mikuni?

—¡Por supuesto que lo conozco! —soltó una risa, antes de darle unas palmaditas sobre el hombro. A Misono realmente no le agradaba que lo tratara con tanta confianza cuando apenas y se habían visto unos segundos—. Hace no mucho que cuide al inútil de tú hermano mayor~.

Le tomó un poco de tiempo comprender a lo que se refería específicamente con _"cuidar a Mikuni"_. Pero darse cuenta del significado de sus palabras resultó ser tan sencillo como sumar dos más dos.

—Eres… el antiguo editor de Mikuni.

—¡Bingo! —el hombre dio un fuerte aplauso, antes de soltar una risa. ¿Qué demonios le habría puesto a su café para tener tanto entusiasmo ese día?—. Ah, hombre, trabajar con Kuni-chan me sentaba realmente bien —Misono quería irse. A él poco y nada le importaba el trabajo de su hermano ahora mismo—. Él abusaba de mí, y si me inclinaba y lo dejaba pisarme conseguía mucho dinero extra — _¿De verdad su hermano era así?_ Misono ya no sabía que pensar. Mikuni se escuchaba como un completo sádico. Y qué demonios, ¡el hombre frente a él era todo un masoquista!—. Ah, qué tiempos. ¿Kuni-chan sigue trabajando en el departamento de manga?

—S-sí… —musitó, se sentía increíblemente incómodo—. Actualmente consiguió una oferta para producir su manga en televisión…

—¡Como era de esperarse de Kuni-chan!

Misono ni siquiera quería saber porque era él quien se alegraba. Según recordaba, su hermano había hecho una pausa en su manga hasta que le cambiaran al editor, algo así como la huelga de un _mangaka_. Y lo había conseguido al final. Nunca espero que ese editor terminaría editando los libros ahora junto a Lily

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Necesitas un editor? ¡Usualmente no acepto ese tipo de trabajos, pero con los Alicein es distinto! —el chico se inclinó un poco sobre él, en lo que juntaba su dedo índice con el pulgar en un claro gesto. Misono quiso apartarlo—. Los Alicein están en un nivel diferente…

—¡Tsurugi, deja de acosar al niño!

El grito de la editora en jefe los sobresaltó a todos, incluyendo a los que estaban apenas llegando al departamento con sus tazas de café para soportar el resto del día. El mencionado solo se encogió de hombros, y volvió a su silla frente al escritorio de trabajo.

Y él pudo respirar, finalmente. Ahora comenzaba a entender porque el estúpido de Mikuni había decidido hacer lo posible para cambiar de editor. Se sentía con un peso menos al sacárselo de encima —y supuso que su hermano se habría sentido mil veces mejor—, era tal el alivio que había ignorado completamente que fue llamado _niño_ hace unos segundos.

No era su culpa tener la apariencia de uno. Solo por ser más bajo que el resto de los hombres y tener rasgos infantiles ya lo confundían con un menor de edad. Pero no, ¡que estaba a solo seis meses de cumplir veintiséis años! Era un adulto a todas luces. _Cristo_.

Acomodó mejor la correa del bolso sobre su hombro, y se dirigió hacía al ascensor. Se preguntó si debería llamar a Lily desde la recepción de la editorial o simplemente volver a casa donde, estaba seguro, Lily lo estaría esperando junto con Shirota. Probablemente bebiendo una taza de té y hablando de tonterías al azar, de cosas que tenían en común y sobre la cena de esa noche.

 _La cena._ Misono apenas se da cuenta de que se ha pasado el día sin comer, su estómago gruñe al pensar en la cena, y nuevamente es consciente que había sobrevivido todas esas horas con el sorbo amargo que le dio a su taza de café frío hace unas horas. Decidió entonces que debía darse prisa en volver. Lily no se iría ninguna parte hasta que volviera, así que no habría problemas.

Cuando el ascensor llegó, entró con unas cuantas personas más que tenían la prisa marcada en sus rostros. Misono solo apretó el botón del primer piso, y se apoyó en la pared. La música ambiental lo relajaron lo suficiente para hacerle cerrar los ojos unos momentos. Odiaba los ascensores por la cantidad de personas que entraban —aunque era siempre mejor que usar las escaleras—, pero ahora solo era consciente del hambre que cargaba y el cansancio de su cuerpo. Lo que daría por llegar a casa, entregar el manuscrito y comer la comida de Shirota, para luego darse un baño y dormir un día completo.

Y suspiró, porque sabía que aunque lo pidiera no había forma de aparecer mágicamente en su departamento. La magia —por desgracia— era solo cosas que sucedían en los libros que tanto le gustaban y las películas de ficción. Abrió los ojos, y tuvo que darse prisa en bajar del ascensor antes de que las puertas se cerrarán frente a él.

El vestíbulo del edificio de la editorial en la que publicaba, en comparación con el departamento del sexto piso, era mucho más tranquilo. Solo se escuchaba el eco de los pasos de los pocos transeúntes y la voz de la recepcionista dándoles la bienvenida; eventualmente, el sonido del teléfono se escuchaba unos segundos. Misono dio una leve inclinación hacia la mujer, y apresuró el paso fuera del edificio.

Tres minutos después, Misono respiró exhausto, mientras secaba el sudor de su frente. Si algo no había cambiado pese a sus veinticinco años era su estúpida mala resistencia. No por nada lo habían reprobado en sus clases de gimnasia durante todo sus años de preparatoria, maldición. Intenta dar una respiración profunda, calmar la agitación de su interior por correr apenas una cuadra, y vuelve a dar un paso para comenzar a correr.

Sin embargo, de un segundo a otro, su vista panorámica de toda la calle se ve reducida a solo el asfalto. ¿Había tropezado con sus propios pies o había una piedra en su camino? No lo sabía con seguridad.

Y tampoco consiguió las fuerzas necesarias para responder a su pregunta.

 **.**

Cuando abrió los ojos —¿en qué momento los había cerrado para empezar?—, le tomó un tiempo acostumbrarse a la luz del lugar. Las lámparas resplandecían fuertemente en aquel techo de color blanco. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, le dolía la cabeza y sentía algo frío presionando contra su frente. Y el dolor le hizo ver que, al menos, no estaba muerto. Intentó abrir los ojos nuevamente, y giró la cabeza. La idea de estar en un hospital fue rápidamente descartada. En ninguna clase de hospital despertaría observando una mesa y un cómodo sofá negro, del tipo que se usaría en cualquier restaurante de primera clase. Además no sentía el aroma de las medicinas, solo algo de chocolate, y el suave y penetrante aroma del café que invadió todos sus sentidos.

 _¿Dónde demonios estaba?_

—Oh, ya despertaste —escuchó decir, intentó alzar un poco la mirada, pero apenas pudo ver una bolsa de hielo sobre su frente y unos cuantos mechones de cabello. Y ahora que caía en cuenta, estaba recostado, probablemente sobre las piernas de ese muchacho. Intentó levantarse, pero le tomó un momento encontrar un lugar donde afirmarse—. Hey, está bien. No te esfuerces demasiado —el chico retiró la bolsa y la dejó sobre la mesa, antes de ayudarlo a levantarse completamente—. Te diste un buen golpe, sabes.

 _¿Un golpe?_

Es cierto. Se había tropezado con algo —o consigo mismo, para variar—. Y entonces, ¿se había desmayado? Sí. Era lo más probable. El cansancio, la falta de alimento y a eso debía agregar su intento de correr a casa, le había rendido más de la cuenta esos días. Era normal que estuviera exhausto y terminara desmayándose en algún punto. Aunque de todos los lugares, hubiera preferido que no fuera en la calle dónde cualquier cosa pudo pasarle por encima o cualquier extraño pudo llevárselo a vete a saber dónde.

Y entonces, cayó en cuenta.

Estaba vivo —y eso era lo importante—, pero ¿ _dónde_ , exactamente?

Se acomodó sobre el sofá, y llevo su mano sobre su frente. Estaba hinchado, pero gracias al hielo no tardaría en bajar. Entonces miró a su lado, y el hombre le devolvió la mirada. Tenía los ojos azules, _muy_ azules. Si estuviera describiendo a uno de los personajes de su libro, probablemente remarcaría lo atractivos que eran. El cabello rubio desordenado y una expresión que no decía nada malo, ni nada bueno. Irritante, de algún modo. No estaba de pie, pero Misono fácilmente pudo calcularle casi unos dos metros de altura, y darle unos veintinueve o treinta años de edad a pesar del escaso vello facial.

Luego, volteó hacía lo que suponía era una cafetería —por la vitrina llena de postres, el aroma del café y las mesas repartidas, la conclusión era obvia—. Y a pesar del lugar iluminado, estaba vacía. Claro. Excepto por ellos dos.

Misono se alejó disimuladamente.

—Me desmayé —puntualizó, lentamente. El chico rubio asintió a su lado—. Y tú —señaló, con cuidado—, me trajiste _aquí_ —y el contrario volvió asentir, dándole la razón. Misono frunció el ceño—. ¿Eres un secuestrador acaso?

Y estuvo a punto de asentir nuevamente, solo por su inconsciencia.

—¿Secuestrador? —al final, solo alza una de sus cejas, sin entender del todo cómo llegó a tal conclusión. O tenía mucha imaginación o él de verdad tenía mal aspecto—. No, esto es una cafetería —aclaró—. Trabajo aquí, ¿ves? Mi nombre está escrito aquí —y señaló la placa que colgaba en su camisa, Misono entrecerró los ojos, mientras intentaba leer el nombre—. Sendagaya Tetsu. No soy un secuestrador.

Misono seguía sin estar seguro, pero por ahora, confiaría en su palabra.

—Entonces, _Sendagaya_ , ¿puedo preguntarte —hizo una pausa, una punzada en su cabeza le causó una mueca—, por qué me trajiste _aquí,_ en lugar de ir a un hospital?

Tetsu ladeó la cabeza, su mirada se perdió en el techo unos segundos.

—No lo había pensado —declaró entonces. Y Misono se dio cuenta de que estaba a salvo. Porque Sendagaya Tetsu de ninguna forma podía ser un secuestrador. _Era un idiota_ —. Iba de camino al trabajo cuando te vi, y solo te traje aquí. Ahora que lo dices un hospital hubiera tenido más sentido —y se revolvió el cabello, no estaba seguro de decir si tenía una expresión culpable o desinteresada—. Pero, ¿estás bien ahora? ¿Quieres que llame a tus padres? Deben estar preocupados por ti.

Misono ignoró el dolor de cabeza que lo atravesó cuando lo escuchó hablar, la última frase era completamente innecesaria en este punto.

—¡Bastardo! ¡No me trates como a un niño! —inmediatamente llevó una mano a su cabeza, gritar fue una mala, no, ¡pésima idea!—. ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo, bastardo?

—No lo sé —Sendagaya lo observó unos momentos, de los pies a la cabeza—, pero pareces un estudiante de primaria.

Misono lo maldijo en los cuatro idiomas que conocía —¿Y dónde demonios estaban los libros cuando necesitaba lanzar uno, por todos los dioses?—.

Se sentía más que indignado.

Lo hubiera dejado pasar si lo hubiera confundido con alguien de preparatoria —más o menos—, pero _¿de primaria?_ ¡Tenía que estar bromeando! De ninguna forma iba a tolerarlo.

—¡Ahora si cruzaste la…!

Y un fuerte gruñido interrumpió sus palabras. Las mejillas se le calentaron y su ceño fruncido tembló ligeramente. Su estómago nunca antes había hecho un ruido tan alto y vergonzoso, ¿por qué justo ahora? El no-secuestrador —Tetsu— pareció observarlo, y una sonrisa imperceptible cruzó su rostro, como se burlara, muy sutilmente; si no fuera porque era el doble de alto y mucho más fuerte que él, Misono le habría borrado esa expresión con sus propios puños.

—Espérame aquí.

Dicho eso, se levantó apresurado, Misono lo observó cruzar tras la barra de la cafetería, y apenas fue consciente de su uniforme. Él verdaderamente trabajaba en ese lugar. Suspiró, y se maldijo mentalmente por no tener energías para salir de ahí. ¿Por qué otra razón se quedaría esperando a tal idiota? Levantó la bolsa de hielo sobre la mesa, y las gotas se fueron deslizando hasta caer sobre su ropa y su rostro. Presionó un poco su herida, esperaba que el dolor se fuera pronto.

Cinco minutos después, Sendagaya volvió con él, sosteniendo una bandeja que rápidamente dejó sobre la mesa. Una humeante taza de café fue dejada frente a él, junto con unos bizcochos y un pedazo de pastel de chocolate con tres fresas decorando la cobertura. A Misono se le hizo agua la boca. Porque, vaya…

Todo se veía increíblemente delicioso.

—También traje esto —Sendagaya dejó un vaso de agua frente a él, y unas pequeñas pastillas—. Son para el dolor de cabeza —aclaró rápidamente—, no estoy intentando secuestrarte.

Escucharlo venir de él le causó un poco de gracia. Lo admitía, no era tan mala persona después de todo —aunque no es como si lo hubiera perdonado del todo por confundirlo con un niño. Pero lo dejaría pasar, por ahora—.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió, antes de tomar las pastillas que el otro ofrecía. Sendagaya pareció conforme, y volvió a sentarse a su lado—. Gracias, Sendagaya — _eso_ … salió tan natural que incluso él se sorprendió al ver que esas palabras venían de sí mismo—. Pero no creo que pueda pagarte ahora mismo…

—No hay problema, yo invito —dijo—. Nos especializamos en el café y en hacer sentir bien al cliente.

Misono apenas asintió, sus manos enseguida buscaron la taza de café. Estaba caliente, pero se sintió bien al tener sus manos frías. Aspiró el aroma, y suavemente, invadió cada rinconcito de su cuerpo. Le dio un sorbo. Estaba caliente, aunque no lo suficiente para que dejara de tomarlo. También estaba extrañamente dulce. Era diferente al café que solía tomar todos los días.

 _Era delicioso._ Pero le dio pena admitirlo. Y tampoco hacía falta, Sendagaya parecía entender con su expresión al verlo relamerse los labios luego de tragar el líquido.

Y la tranquilidad y el silencio fueron interrumpidos con el llegar de nuevas personas a la cafetería.

—Soy bueno escuchando —Sendagaya comentó entonces, antes de levantarse—, así que si necesitas hablar de algo está bien si me llamas. Podemos tener una conversación casual si es lo que quieres.

Él asintió, solo por hacer algo, y volvió a beber su café. Sus ojos lo siguieron en el momento en que fue atender a esas nuevas personas.

Un lugar acogedor, una bebida deliciosa y una persona que le ofrecía de su compañía. Misono pensó que no estaría del todo mal reemplazar su estúpida y estropeada cafetera por el café que hacían en ese lugar.

.

.

.

—II—

—Todo parece en orden, Misono —Snow Lily acomodó las hojas del manuscrito, y las enganchó nuevamente con los pequeños clips de colores chillones que antes llevaba. Misono soltó un suspiro, y dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, aliviado de no tener que hacer ningún cambio de último momento—. ¡Apenas va comenzando, pero todo tiene un buen ritmo!

—Hm, ¡por supuesto que lo tiene!

Su editor solo sonrió, y llevó lo último de gelatina de manzana que quedaba sobre su plato a su boca. A falta de su cafetera, la gelatina era lo único que podía ofrecerle a Lily en esos momentos —ni siquiera tenía té para ofrecerle, ¿debería agregarlo a la lista de compras de Shirota?—. Por suerte, su editor parecía feliz por eso, la comía como si fuera un niño y no el adulto de treinta y ocho años que en realidad era.

Satisfecho, Lily agradeció por el plato de gelatina.

—Supongo que ya es hora de irme —anunció, e inmediatamente se levantó. El manuscrito que cargaba en sus manos rápidamente fue guardado dentro de su bolso—. Deberías tomarte un descanso antes de continuar escribiendo. Despejar la mente nunca está demás.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta.

El mayor esbozó una sonrisa, al parecer, Misono estaba de buen humor esa mañana. Lo que era sorprendente, considerando que Misono era cincuenta por ciento de malas palabras y otro cincuenta de irritabilidad constante. Pero, supuso, que el buen humor fácilmente se le atribuía al hecho de haber dormido adecuadamente en su cama y no sobre el teclado de la computadora después de tantos días.

Cuando Snow Lily finalmente se fue, Misono decidió levantarse, y con un poco de prisa mal disimulada fue hacia su habitación. Abrió el armario, y de entre toda su ropa colgada solo sacó el suéter de color blanco que Mahiru alguna vez le hizo en el club de costura el primer año de universidad, junto con la bonita boina negra que su padre le había enviado de Francia en uno de sus cumpleaños. Se acomodó el suéter sobre la camisa, y ajustó adecuadamente la boina en su cabeza, corriendo uno que otro mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

Asintió al verse a sí mismo en el espejo, y volvió hacia la sala. Se acercó al escritorio, cogió su móvil y la pequeña tarjeta que había dejado ayer tras regresar a casa de la cafetería. Cuando la noche anterior había regresado se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que el lugar estaba a solo cinco minutos de su departamento. Nunca antes había escuchado de una cafetería que abriera tan cerca, pero Misono solo puede pensar en que era extremadamente conveniente.

Por el café, por supuesto —no es que tuviera otras intenciones—.

Se guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo, junto con el móvil —Mahiru le había dado el regaño de su vida por haberse dejado el móvil el día anterior— y la cartera con un poco de efectivo, el suficiente para pagar lo que pediría ese día. Con todo listo, Misono se dirigió hacia la salida.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

Decir que se asustó sería un eufemismo. Porque de verdad sintió que su alma pudo escapar de su cuerpo por el repentino susto, como si de una tonta caricatura se tratase. Misono intentó ignorar lo agitado que estaba su corazón, y volteó hacía la cocina.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí, Shirota? —pero Mahiru parecía no estar dispuesto a responder, de hecho, sus ojos entrecerrados y su posición con los brazos cruzados parecían decirle un claro: Aquí _yo_ hago las preguntas. Misono sintió que le daba un tic en la ceja, diablos, era como darle explicaciones a una madre—. Voy a despejar la mente… o lo que sea.

—Ya… ¿y dónde, exactamente?

Misono rodó los ojos, ¿de verdad tenía que ser tan específico?

—A una cafetería.

—¿Una cafetería? —Shirota tuvo que morderse los labios, había preguntado algo innecesario y estúpido. Sí, tonto de él—. ¿No es más conveniente comprar una cafetera?

—¡No! —¿Por qué demonios estaba alterado? Misono sacudió la cabeza, y carraspeó con suavidad está vez—. No —repitió—. Es solo… ya sabes —bufó, parecía algo nervioso. De verdad nervioso—. Pensé que sería bueno cambiar de ambiente. _Observar_. Y esas cosas.

—Observar… —el castaño alzó de una de sus cejas, una sonrisita curiosa cruzó su rostro tras ver mejor el rostro de Misono—. ¿Observar _qué_ o a _quién_ , precisamente?

—¿Q-qué? —Misono titubeó, y Mahiru pareció gritar victoria internamente por haberlo atrapado. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de indagar un poco más, el Alicein chasqueó los labios—. ¡D-déjalo, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de todos modos, bastardo!

Y se fue de ahí, completamente indignado. La risa que Shirota Mahiru dejó escapar le hizo olvidar completamente preguntar por sus razones para quedarse en su piso tanto tiempo.

 **.**

Misono finalmente había llegado frente a la cafetería. La observó unos momentos, los grandes ventanales de vidrio daban una mejor vista del interior. Unas cuantas mesas se apegaban a la ventana para los clientes que gustaran ver del panorama mientras bebían una taza de café. Sobre la primera ventana, y en exageradas letras doradas un poco desgastadas, Misono leyó el nombre de la cafetería.

「Heaven's Coffee」

Según recordaba, Tetsu le había dicho ayer —en el momento que buscó un poco más de conversación— que su jefe era un poco raro. Un adicto al café, a los pasteles de queso, al teatro, a una actriz y a los nombres exagerados. Y por el nombre de su cafetería, comenzaba a entender a qué se refería con eso. Pero no le dio importancia, él tampoco era muy bueno con los títulos; su libro le había dado todo un dolor de cabeza a la hora de buscarle un nombre, así que no tenía derecho a juzgarlo.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza, y entró a la cafetería.

El aroma de los postres y el café lo recibió, y Misono aspiró realmente gustoso. El café de ese lugar era mil veces más agradable que el que solía darle su estúpida máquina. En el fondo, agradecía que se hubiera estropeado, ahora sentía que el café le podía gustar _de verdad_.

La cafetería no estaba del todo llena, un par de trabajadores y universitarios estaban repartidos en unas pocas mesas cercanas a la ventana, pero aún quedaban otras libres. Se fue a acomodar en una de las mesas cercanas a la vitrina, una mesa para solo dos personas, el asiento era realmente cómodo y desde ese lugar podía ser consciente de todo lo que le rodeaba.

—Ah, eres el _Chibi_ de ayer —escuchó decir a sus espaldas. Era la voz de Sendagaya Tetsu, indiscutiblemente. Misono lo observó cuando llegó a su lado—. Te ves mejor.

—¿ _Chibi_? —masculló, escupiendo el ridículo apodo de mala gana. Ahora se preguntaba si habría sido una buena idea venir a ese lugar. Contuvo la respiración, intentando mantener la calma—. No me llames así, no soy tan bajito… —bufó—. Para tú información mido 1.60 centímetros...

—Aproximado, ¿verdad? —por el ceño fruncido que le dirigió supo que tenía que cerrar la boca. Bueno, no podían culparlo. Él realmente no sabía lo sensible que era con respecto a su altura—. Lo siento —musitó—. Pero no me dijiste tú nombre —y se encogió de hombros, como si realmente no le importara—. Tenía que buscar una forma de llamarte cuando volvieras.

Y escogía la forma más irritante de llamarle, para colmo. Sin embargo, algo de lo último que dijo captó su atención.

—¿Qué te hacía pensar que volvería?

—Solo un presentimiento —dijo. Misono soltó un bufido, ignorando lo predecible que al parecer era y, de mala gana, le quitó el menú de las manos—. ¿Qué vas a pedir entonces, Chibi?

—Misono —corrigió entre dientes, sintió las mejillas arder un poquito por la frustración acumulada—. Es Alicein Misono, bastardo.

—¿Alicein?

Sendagaya torció un poco los labios. Le sonaba ese nombre. Y estaba seguro que lo había escuchado recientemente en alguna parte.

—Si te suena probablemente sea por la empresa de mi padre —Misono resopló bajito, de esa forma, le restó importancia al asunto. Sendagaya asintió, aunque no acababa de convencerse. Él no era bueno recordando cosas—. Un café y un shortcake, bastardo.

—Pensé que te había dicho que mi nombre es Tetsu…

Sin embargo, Misono no respondió. Y Sendagaya solo se retiró al hacer las notas mentales de su pedido.

Tetsu volvió seis minutos después, dejando el café frente a él y el plato con el pastelito que había pedido. A Misono le extrañó ver la cantidad de fresas extras que venían incluidas, pero decidió no darle importancia. Por lo que veía, esa cafetería debía tener muchas fresas si se permitían dar tal cantidad en un simple shortcake.

Tomó el tenedor entre sus dedos, y estaba a punto de pinchar una de las fresas cuando fue consciente de la taza de café extra. Sendagaya Tetsu ya estaba sentado frente a él antes de que pudiera decir algo.

—¿No tienes otras mesas que atender?

—No realmente.

Aún era temprano, y seguramente habría pasado tiempo desde el último cliente que había entrado antes de que Misono llegara. Por supuesto, podía permitirse un pequeño descanso. Pero que de entre todas las personas, haya decidido sentarse con él, llamaba la atención. Apenas se conocieron la noche anterior, y él lo había acusado de ser un secuestrador —lo que quedaba a mano cuando, minutos más tardes, Tetsu lo trató como a un niño de primaria—. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle, Sendagaya comenzó a hablar.

—¿Regresaste bien anoche?

—Sí.

—¿Te regañaron tus padres?

Misono bufó sobre el café, antes de volver a dejar la taza sobre el platito. Le temblaron las manos, y se vio tentado a lanzarle el café sobre la cabeza pero… no era _tan_ mala persona. Además, había sido regañado por Shirota. Lo que a su modo de ver parecía extrañamente similar a ser regañado por una madre preocupada.

—Te dije que no me trataras como a un niño —dijo finalmente, sus cejas se fruncieron, dirigiéndole una mala mirada al rubio—. Tengo 25 años, bastardo.

Tetsu tardó un rato en responder, le dio un largo sorbo a su café, ni siquiera parecía inmutarse ante lo caliente que estaba. Cuando finalmente dejó la taza, solo le devolvió la mirada.

—No es bueno mentir.

De verdad quería golpearlo.

—¡No me trates como a un mentiroso! —y se levantó de la mesa, completamente fastidiado. Era increíble lo que se veía obligado a hacer para que dejara de tratarlo como a un niño, y para colmo uno mentiroso. Era un idiota que fácilmente lo provocaba. Misono sacó su cartera y la abrió para deslizarla frente a Sendagaya—. ¿¡Ves!? ¡Tengo 25!

La expresión de Sendagaya parecía decirlo todo entonces.

 _Imposible._

Pero la identificación de Alicein Misono no mentía, era su foto, su nombre, su género y sin duda, su fecha de nacimiento. Por lo que sí, tenía veinticinco años y sí, era un adulto a todas luces pese a tener la estatura de un niño. Sendagaya apretó un poquito los labios al tomar la cartera con sus manos.

—Eres un año mayor que yo…

 _¿Un año mayor…?_

Misono quiso gritar que era imposible que el idiota de casi dos metros que bebía su café tranquilamente frente a él fuera, de hecho, un hombre menor que él. ¡Tenía veinticuatro años, maldición! Y él que pensaba que podría ser tan alto como él cuando estuviera cerca de los treinta. Pero no. Que la vida era injusta y su genética también por detener su crecimiento durante su pubertad y no dejarle dar el estirón que merecía ahora que era todo un adulto.

Los odiaba. _A todos_ por ser más alto que él.

—Mi identificación está…

—¡Déjalo! ¡No quiero verla! —le creía, de verdad lo hacía—. Pensé que tendrías al menos unos treinta…

—Me lo dicen a menudo.

Y no le sorprendía. Estaba demasiado desarrollado para solo ser un hombre de veinticuatro años —¿qué demonios le habían dado durante su infancia para crecer… _así_?—. Algunos incluso —no Misono, por supuesto— dirían que era algo atractivo, pero definitivamente nadie pensaría que tenía apenas veinticuatro años.

Suspiró, y volvió a sentarse. De repente se sentía un poco deprimido. Pinchó una de las fresas, y la llevó a su boca. El dulce jugo de la fruta combinado con la crema batida le quitó el mal sabor de boca.

—Arisuin… —Sendagaya volvió a murmurar, llamando su total atención. La forma en la que terminó de decir su nombre se le hizo de lo más curiosa. Tetsu movió los labios para continuar—. ¿Eres _ese_ Arisuin?

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Sendagaya se removió un poco, inesperadamente ansioso.

—Ya sabes. Arisuin. La persona que escribió _Secretos en el jardín_ —comentó, antes de volver a deslizar la cartera de Misono por sobre la mesa—. Es la misma firma —señaló.

A Misono le sorprendió su rápida conclusión —bueno, tal vez no era tan idiota como pensaba—. Lo había descubierto solo por su firma. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que le pareció más sorprendente.

—¿L-lo has leído?

Y asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa cruzando por su rostro. Un suave _lo sabía_ escapó de los labios de Sendagaya, y Misono tuvo que darle un poco de crédito. Especialmente por leer su libro cuando parecía el tipo de chico que solo usaría un libro como soporte para una mesa coja.

—No esperaba que lo leyeras —musitó ahora, un poco avergonzado. Nunca había hablado con alguien sobre eso que no fuera Shirota o Lily, se sentía un poco extraño—. No pareces ser el tipo que lee, a decir verdad.

—No lo soy, realmente —Misono tuvo que aplaudirse mentalmente por darse cuenta de eso—. Pero un amigo mío suele leer mucho, y me estuvo insistiendo durante un tiempo para que leyera tú libro. Así que lo hice.

El pequeño autor asintió, mientras bebía un sorbo de café.

—Y fue increíble, sabes —Tetsu sonaba realmente sincero, y Misono apretó los labios, apenado—. No he leído muchos libros —solo los de la escuela, en realidad— pero el tuyo me gustó bastante.

Y el Alicein se permitió sonreír, sinceramente, por primera vez ante Sendagaya. Algo cálido se fue expandiendo en su interior; la sensación de haber llegado a alguien con uno de sus libros era extraña, inexplicable. Pero increíblemente satisfactorio y agradable. Lily alguna vez había dicho que su libro era bastante bueno, y que había escuchado cosas positivas en muchas librerías. Shirota también se lo había comentado, antes de felicitarlo. Siempre confundió sus comentarios por cortesía. Y los comentarios en internet nunca podía leerlos con el tono adecuado.

Pero Sendagaya era diferente. Porque apenas se conocían, pero le hablaba con honestidad, demasiada quizás. Porque sus ojos demostraban la nostalgia que sentía y el tono de su voz le hacía ver que de verdad había llegado a él, su opinión inexperta se dejaba entre ver entre las vagas palabras que soltaba. Sus personajes, su desarrollo, sus palabras. Todo había llegado a Tetsu.

Se sentía bien el saberlo.

—Es mi libro favorito…

Y Misono intentó ocultar la pequeña sonrisa de su rostro tras la taza de café.

 **.**

Se había pasado del medio día cuando decidió volver a casa, la plática con Sendagaya Tetsu se había extendido una hora más de lo necesario —pero tenía curiosidad, no podían culparlo, sobre qué aspectos de su libro le habían interesado a Sendagaya; y él parecía tan dispuesto a hablar y de escuchar sus propias opiniones que el tiempo pasó más rápido de lo esperado—. Y ahora, le picaban los dedos por volver a escribir, porque gracias a las varias divagaciones de Tetsu sobre el protagonista de su historia, había terminado con otras varias ideas dando vueltas por su cabeza. Ideas que necesitaba plasmar en las páginas en blanco.

«¿Estás escribiendo una secuela? Eso es increíble.»

Y sonrió de solo recordarlo. Se sentía especialmente motivado.

Misono buscó las llaves dentro de sus bolsillos, y al tomarla entre sus dedos, la metió dentro de la cerradura. La puerta se abrió antes de que terminara de girar la llave.

Shirota Mahiru lo recibe bajo el umbral, con una mueca extrañada y el delantal de cocina atado a su cuerpo —el adorable estampado de un gato llamó su atención un momento, ¿de dónde había sacado un delantal tan infantil?—. Volvió a meter las llaves al bolsillo.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí, Shirota?

No lo malentiendan. A él le agradaba la compañía de Mahiru. Después de siete años de conocerse eso era ya un poco obvio, pero tenía sus razones para cuestionar sus motivos. Al fin y al cabo, Shirota tenía su propia casa donde hacer la limpieza, y su propio compañero al que regañar como si de su madre se tratara. Por eso.

 _Raro._

—¿Por qué? Bueno, estoy haciendo el almuerzo —señaló, y volvió hacía la cocina con Misono siguiéndole los pasos. El aroma a pollo invadía la sala del departamento, esperaba que eso no se quedara impregnado en los libros de su estantería—. Si quieres que me vaya deberías decirlo, Misono.

—Sabes que no es eso —masculló, sonando un poquito malhumorado. Hablar con Mahiru cuando él apenas quería aportar algo a la conversación era demasiado complicado—. Pero si sucede algo deberías _simplemente_ decirlo, Shirota. Yo no soy adivino.

Y lo escuchó suspirar, mientras seguía revolviendo la salsa blanca que preparaba en el sartén. Misono se apoyó en el umbral de la cocina y se cruzó de brazos. Una clara señal de que estaba ahí y escucharía sus problemas — _así que habla de una vez, bastardo_ —.

—Me peleé con Kuro.

—Eso no es nuevo —Mahiru soltó una pequeña risa, apenada, porque le daba la razón. Él peleaba con su compañero de piso cuatro veces por semana, aunque bien podría asegurar que era cosa de todos los días. Pero no era su culpa, vale, era culpa de su compañero de piso—. Lo nuevo —continuó Misono—, es que tú hayas decidido irte. ¿No se supone que es tú departamento?

Shirota se tomó su tiempo en responder.

—No podía echarlo — _por supuesto que no_ , quiso decir Misono, con todo el sarcasmo que su voz pudiera cargar—. Pero estaba realmente harto. ¿Sabes lo que es llegar todos los días a casa y encontrar migajas y basura por todas partes? —se podía hacer una idea lo que era vivir en esas condiciones, pero decidió no decir nada. Shirota continuó luego de unos balbuceos sin sentido—. ¡Y Kuro de verdad no hace _nada_! ¡No trabaja, no estudia, no limpia! ¡Y tiene el descaro de quejarse de cómo hago las cosas! —y dio una patada al aire, hastiado. Misono tuvo que mascullar un _cálmate_ para que pudiera respirar—. ¡Es un maldito hikikomori a todas luces!

Y fastidiado, apagó el fuego. La salsa olía bien, pero Misono se preguntaba si su sabor se vería afectado por el mal humor de su mejor amigo.

Él sabía en lo que se metía cuando, hace tres años, aceptó compartir el piso con Kuro. Y la verdad es que desde entonces, Misono escuchaba las mismas historias sobre aquel inadaptado social con quien había decidido vivir. Alguien que no hacía nada y dejaba todo el trabajo a Shirota Mahiru, quien tenía que desvivirse entre la escuela y las tareas domésticas. El Alicein estaba sorprendido de que hubieran durado tanto, para empezar. Pero parecía que, después de tres años, Mahiru ya se había rendido.

Y viéndolo desde otra perspectiva, parecía ser el típico caso de la mujer despechada que quiere dejar a su marido por su incapacidad de hacer las cosas de la casa, y desesperada, va a buscar el consuelo y la comodidad donde su mejor amiga.

Él era esa amiga —Y no sabía si sentirse feliz o incómodo por eso—.

—Y por eso, decidí venirme contigo —aclaró, a pesar de que ese punto había quedado más que claro desde el principio—. Sé que estás ocupado escribiendo, pero está bien, ¿no? Así no tendrás que comer esa basura de comida para microondas.

—No es basura… —intentó defenderse—. Algunas saben bien.

—Como decía, puedo hacer la comida para ti —fue completamente ignorado. _Estúpido Shirota_ —. Y ayudarte con la limpieza cuando estés en fechas de entrega —Misono tuvo que reprimir las ganas de preguntar si se quedaría hasta _esas_ fechas, porque, demonios, aún quedaba mucho tiempo para eso—. Pero no pienso dormir de nuevo en el sofá.

—Sabes que aquí no hay más habitaciones —el castaño lo miro de reojo, y el Alicein lo comprendió de inmediato—. Ni hablar. No vas a dormir conmigo en mi cama, bastardo. Consíguete un futón o lo que sea…

—¡No seas así! ¿Cuál es el problema en compartir la cama?

—No es… correcto.

—¿Esa es tu excusa? —Misono desvió la mirada, sus mejillas estaban coloradas y su ceño bastante fruncido. Y Shirota soltó una risa. Tenía veinticinco años pero seguía siendo todo un puritano—. A menos que des un mejor argumento no cambiaré de opinión, Misono.

Y el Alicein pensó en varios. Pero todos fueron fácilmente refutados por Mahiru. Odiaba cuando se ponía tan ingenioso para responder.

Esa tarde, Misono se la pasó enfurruñado, dando golpes al teclado mientras redactaba los primeros párrafos del capítulo cuatro y anotaba las otras ideas que habían venido a él antes de que las olvidara. Y si alguien le decía infantil por hacer un berrinche de esa forma —Shirota—, tenía un libro preparado al lado de la computadora.

Así que, al final, Misono se vio compartiendo cama esa noche. Con una almohada dividiendo la cama para que Mahiru no tuviera la ocurrencia de robarle su espacio.

 **.**

Cuando los ojos castaños de Mahiru se abrieron la mañana siguiente, lo primero que observó fue la almohada contra su cara —cortesía de Misono, por supuesto, quién no tuvo mejor idea que dejarle una almohada encima mientras le obligaba a dejar de roncar—, la retiró y la dejo del otro lado. El espacio vacío llamó su atención un momento hasta que notó la presencia del dueño del departamento frente al armario, con una toalla sobre su cabeza mientras ordenaba un poco la ropa. Extrañado, buscó el móvil sobre la mesita de noche para ver la hora.

—¿A dónde vas a ir a las nueve de la mañana?

Misono se sobresaltó, y volteó con su acostumbrado ceño fruncido y los labios curvados en una mueca —y Mahiru le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa y un rápido _"Buenos días"_ —.

—A la cafetería.

—¿Dos días seguidos? —vale, vale. _Aquí_ había algo extraño. Mahiru se levantó, y dio un ligero bostezo en lo que revolvía su cabello—. ¿A _observar_ de nuevo?

—A-algo así…

Y aunque le esquiva la mirada, Shirota estuvo seguro de que vio un sonrojo en las mejillas de su amigo. No era raro verlo sonrojado, Misono era una de las pocas personas que conocía que se avergonzaban bastante y fácilmente —y era adorable, cuando menos, a él le gustaba molestarlo de vez en cuando al verlo tan apenado ante una tontería—, pero que de repente estuviera abochornado por mencionar la cafetería, despertó su curiosidad.

Desde pequeño siempre había sido un entrometido, ¿qué importaba si picaba un poco en este asunto también?

—Entonces, no hay problema si voy a observar contigo, ¿verdad?

Misono no pudo decirle que no —y tampoco que sí, pero ese no era el caso—. Si se negaba, tendría a Shirota dándole la lata día y noche por el resto de la semana, y pensaría que tenía algo que ocultar. Lo que no era. No había una razón para mencionar a su reciente conocido Sendagaya Tetsu de la cafetería —el mesero idiota que lo había ayudado, que se había burlado de él y con quien se había pasado la mañana hablando sobre su libro, antes de que él le soltara, solo porque sí, que le gustaría poder hablar así más seguido—, pero tampoco tenía una razón para ocultarlo.

—Haz lo que quieras —dijo finalmente, mientras se quitaba la toalla de la cabeza—. Pero antes deja lavando las almohadas.

El castaño volteó hacía las almohadas, alzó una ceja, sin entender.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienen?

—¿Cómo que qué tienen? —Misono bufó, y lo señaló con fastidio—. ¡Las estuviste babeando toda la noche, bastardo!

—¡Yo no babeo!

—¡Por supuesto que lo haces! —acusó, y Mahiru se levantó también, alterado y avergonzado—. ¡Y además roncas!

—¡No creas que eres el único con problemas! —señaló Shirota—. ¡Tú no dejabas de patearme!

—¡E-eso no es…!

Y se quedaron discutiendo. Como dos niños pequeños que buscaban tener la razón ante una tontería. Mahiru recordó esos años en la universidad, cuando Misono le regañaba por sus interpretaciones de las obras de Natsume Sōseki o las de Oscar Wilde, y se quedaban horas y horas discutiendo distintos puntos de vista hasta que, de alguna u otra manera, terminaban la discusión sin llegar a ninguna parte.

Lo mismo sucedió entonces. La conversación murió cuando Misono tomó el secador de cabello y Shirota optó por ir a tomar un baño, retirándose de la habitación.

Media hora después estaban frente a la cafetería, el lugar acogedor que Misono había decidido frecuentar era realmente agradable. Tranquilo, espacioso, y con un aroma delicioso que se le antojaba desde que dio un paso dentro de la cafetería. Mahiru le dio la razón ahora por reemplazar su cafetera por ese lugar, especialmente si tenía el dinero para darse unos cuantos lujos.

No discutió la decisión de Misono al sentarse en una de las mesas cercanas a la vitrina, de esa forma, podía observar los ricos pastelillos que ahí se exhibían. Desde bollos de crema, pasteles de queso, y grandes tortas de chocolate. Incluso vendían algunos sándwiches y ensaladas para que la gente llevara, que conveniente —aunque se preguntaba si eso era lo que Misono estaba tan interesado de observar—.

Sobre la mesa solo las habituales servilletas y la carta con los postes de la cafetería en la primera página. Mahiru no tardó demasiado en hundirse en las demás para escoger algo que pedir, todo se le antojaba, pero apenas tenía efectivo para un café y algo de la sección de postres. Y no iba a pedirle a Misono, suficiente ya había abusado de él.

—Ah, Chibi, viniste hoy también.

Mahiru ignoró la voz por un momento —con tal ridículo apodo deberían estar refiriéndose a alguien más— pero cuando escuchó un gruñido de una voz tan conocida, alzó la mirada.

—¡Te he dicho que no me llames Chibi, Sendagaya! —y escuchó la voz indignada de Misono, agregando un ceño fruncido y unas mejillas rojas—. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinar la mañana de esa forma?

—Lo siento, me deje llevar —sin embargo, no había una pizca de culpa en su voz. Pero Misono aceptó la disculpa de todas formas—. Es bueno verte aquí de nuevo. Cuando ayer dijiste que _pensarías_ en volver, por un momento pensé que no lo harías —y se encogió de hombros, Misono masculló bajito que se había hecho la idea equivocada, simplemente—. Um… —entonces, volteó hacia Shirota y sus cejas se fruncieron un poquito—. ¿Tú pareja?

Mahiru abrió la boca para negar, pero Misono se le adelantó. Alterado como solo una vez lo había visto antes.

—¿¡Qué!? —gritó, golpeando la mesa—. ¡No, no, por supuesto que no! ¡Solo somos amigos!

La expresión de Tetsu no era la única sorprendida, Shirota y otros cuantos clientes tenían la mirada fija en ellos —y qué demonios fue eso—. Mahiru no sabía si sentirse curioso o un tanto ofendido por los tantos _noes_ que Misono utilizó para negar una posible relación —que tampoco hacía falta reaccionar así, vamos—.

—Ah… ¿lo siento?

—No te disculpes —interrumpió Mahiru, sonriendo tan amable como siempre—. Es solo que Misono es muy puritano en esos sentidos —y soltó una risa cuando sintió la patada que Misono le dio bajo la mesa—. Soy Shirota Mahiru, el mejor amigo de Misono.

—Sendagaya Tetsu. Trabajo aquí —señaló lo obvio, como si el uniforme de mesero no fuera prueba suficiente de eso—. También soy amigo de Misono.

Y eso…

Eso le llamó la atención.

—¿S-somos amigos?

El más bajito se removió sobre la silla, y aunque intentó ocultar el nerviosismo tras el menú, era demasiado obvio. Era un adulto que estaba emocionado por tener un nuevo amigo en su vida. Era patético. Pero no podía evitarlo. Shirota Mahiru había sido su único amigo durante toda la vida, y aunque su editor era de confianza no podía decir que eran amigos realmente, por eso, saber que Tetsu había pasado de ser un conocido a un nuevo amigo lo hacía feliz.

Estúpidamente feliz, vaya.

—Lo somos —aseguró, y Misono apenas dejó escapar una risa y balbuceos similares a « _lo somos, es cierto, somos amigos_ ». Sendagaya decidió ignorar eso, mientras sacaba una libreta y un boli del delantal negro atado a su cintura—. Entonces, ¿qué van a pedir?

—Un café y un pastel de fresa —la petición de Mahiru fue rápidamente anotada—. ¿Y tú Misono?

—L-lo mismo.

—Bien. Volveré pronto.

Mahiru lo observó irse tras la barra de la cafetería, y luego, volvió su atención a Misono. Él pequeño autor estaba apretando los labios para reprimir una sonrisa.

—Así que… un _amigo_ —empezó él, su voz denotaba un poco de burla que Misono fue capaz de notar fácilmente—. ¿Es a él a quien vienes a observar? ¿Para _despejar_ tu mente?

Era en momentos como ese, cuando la burla se dejaba ver en cada una de sus —malditas— palabras, que Misono llegaba a una simple conclusión.

Debía buscarse a otro mejor amigo —aunque el pensamiento solo era momentáneo—.

—No sé de lo que hablas, Shirota —Mahiru movió ambas cejas, pero decidió ignorar el gesto que parecía indicarle que _sabía muy bien lo que quería decir_ y _«ya no te hagas, te he pillado»_ entre otras tonterías. Misono solo se cruzó de brazos por sobre la mesa—. Yo solo vengo por el café.

Por la forma en la que Mahiru rodó los ojos, supo que no le creía.

Y, evidentemente, no se equivocaba.

.

.

.

—III—

Al final, pasaron los días, con ellos las semanas, y casi dos meses desde que Misono lo acusó de ser un posible secuestrador. Y a pesar de que seguían en otoño, apenas la segunda semana de noviembre, hacía bastante frío. A nadie le sorprendería si de la noche a la mañana las calles se vieran cubiertas por un manto de nieve. De todas formas, al Alicein no le importaba. Tenía ropa suficiente para no morir de una posible hipotermia, unas frazadas calentitas y un delicioso café esperando por él cada mañana en la cafetería.

Cortesía de su amigo, el mesero, que resultó ser también un fan de su libro, Sendagaya Tetsu. También era un idiota en ocasiones, solo por agregar algo más.

Actualmente, Misono se había convertido en algo así como un cliente frecuente de ese lugar. Solo dejaba de ir los sábados y jueves porque Shirota era quien hacía el desayuno, además de sus constantes réplicas de _«si vas todos los días, Tetsu se terminará fastidiando»_ y aunque él no veía una razón para que así sucediera —porque no había forma que alguien se fastidiara de él—, prefería dejar eso al beneficio de la duda. Lo que menos quería ahora es que Tetsu le terminara dando corte a su amistad, ¿dónde demonios iría a conseguir entonces un café tan dulce? Él no quería eso.

Así que había decidió ser cuidadoso. Aunque no quitaba el hecho de que fuera a la cafetería el resto de los días. Por el café, por supuesto. Y tal vez un poco de conversación. Además, había descubierto que ese lugar era bueno para escribir también cuando eso último era imposible.

Misono se ajustó las gafas, y soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de releer lo que había escrito. Iba bien. Corrigió algunos errores y cambió una que otra palabra para facilitar mejor la lectura. Volvió a escribir cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía un buen ritmo. El capítulo doce iba perfectamente, y estaba seguro de que podría escribir mucho más hasta que Lily le pidiera el manuscrito en una semana.

Luego de un par de líneas, volvió a hacer una pausa. Y tomó la taza de café. Antes de que pudiera levantarla de la mesa, alguien volvió a llenar su taza, justo a tiempo. Misono sonrió, apenas, en agradecimiento y llevó la humeante taza de café hasta sus labios. Dio unos ligeros resoplidos, y bebió. Se sentía realmente bien el líquido sobre su garganta.

—¿Cómo vas?

—Bastante bien —aseguró, orgulloso de su propio trabajo. Era increíblemente satisfactorio ver como sus ideas se llevaban a cabo de una mejor manera de lo que había imaginado—. Definitivamente será mejor que el primero, ¡una digna secuela!

—¿Mejor que el primero? —Tetsu pareció interesado—, ¿siquiera es eso posible?

Y ahí estaban. Esos sutiles halagos hacia su persona, hacia su libro, hacia lo que hacía. Misono sintió cosquillas en el abdomen, y en las palmas de sus manos.

—Lo es —se mordió el labio inferior, antes de negar con la cabeza—, _lo será_.

Sendagaya le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Confío en eso.

Porque _confiaba en él_ , básicamente. Misono tuvo que tragarse esas ansias de querer escribir todo de sopetón para demostrárselo, tenía que tomárselo con calma. Nada salía bien si se hacía con prisas después de todo, y no hacía falta recordar todas esas veces que Snow Lily se lo repetía por la línea del teléfono.

—Cambiando un poco el tema —Tetsu se sentó frente a él, por pura costumbre. Misono arrastró el cursor de la computadora y le dio al botoncito de guardar, antes de cerrar la pantalla y darle su total atención. El rubio movió la boca un momento, sin decir nada al principio, parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas que decir—. ¿Qué día es mañana?

—¿Mañana? —Misono alzó una ceja, ¿a qué venía eso ahora? —. Sábado.

—¿Estarás ocupado el sábado?

—¿Qué? —sacudió la cabeza, sin entender a dónde quería llegar con eso—. No realmente. Ya sabes que puedo escribir cuando… ¿por qué preguntas, Sendagaya?

La respuesta llegó en forma de dos pedacitos de papel, deslizándose sobre la mesa hasta llegar a él. En las letras impresas en aquel papel se dejaba ver la fecha, hora, el lugar y el nombre de la película. Una entrada para el cine, Misono comprendió el mensaje sin necesidad de que Tetsu se explicara.

—Está bien —dijo, justo en el momento que Tetsu iba a explicar lo evidente de la situación—. Podemos ir, Sendagaya, no hay problema.

—¿Estás seguro de que no hay problema? —insistió, Misono solo pudo fruncir un poco las cejas por lo innecesaria de su pregunta. Le estaba diciendo que no tenía problema, y ahí iba y volvía a preguntar, solo porque sí. _Idiota_ —. ¿No se enojará Mahiru?

—¿Por qué demonios tendría que enojarse Shirota?

Tetsu se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, esperado que Misono se diera cuenta por sí mismo. Pero no sucedió —y por un momento se preguntó si Misono era realmente tan listo como parecía—.

—Ya sabes —indagó, sin saber realmente como decirlo—. Son pareja, ¿no? —pero al final, lo mejor era ser directo. Misono tenía la culpa por no entender su intento de ser sutil hace un rato.

El mayor por su lado solo bufó, completamente alterado.

—¿¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no hay nada entre ese bastardo y yo!?

¡Era la cuarta vez en dos semanas! ¿Qué tan poca capacidad de recepción tenía Sendagaya? Misono no lo entendía. De verdad que no. ¿A qué venía esa repentina insistencia sobre una posible relación con Shirota? Si acaso le gustaba su mejor amigo —cosa que sería extraño, ya que apenas se han visto— entonces que fuera con él y le preguntara él mismo, ¡pero que dejara de sugerir ese tipo de cosas, vamos!

—Viven juntos —agregó Tetsu.

—¡Eso es porque tiene problemas con su compañero de piso!

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, ¿hasta cuándo sería? Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que no sabía nada del inadaptado de Kuro, y Mahiru mucho menos había vuelto a mencionarlo —tal vez estaba muerto. Porque de otra forma, no entendía como un hikikomori podría vivir tanto tiempo solo y entre su propia basura—.

—También duermen juntos.

—No nos queda de otra —masculló en voz baja, un poco avergonzado de cómo se escuchaba eso de _dormir_ _juntos_ —. El bastardo de Shirota se niega a dormir en el sofá —antes de que pudiera decir algo, se apresuró a explicar—. Y yo no voy a rebajarme a hacerlo. Es mi cama, maldición.

—Entonces —continuó Tetsu—, ¿no hay nada entre ustedes?

¿Y de nuevo lo preguntaba? Sendagaya era increíblemente imbécil.

— _Nada_ —enfatizó, estúpidamente fastidiado—. ¿Te lo deletreo ahora, bastardo? ¿O prefieres que te lo escriba en una nota?

Vale, Tetsu pudo captar el mal humor en sus palabras, y aunque la idea de que le hiciera una nota con esas palabras sonaba divertido, prefirió no tentar a la suerte. No vaya a ser que Misono decida lanzarle el portátil, el café o romper sus entradas. Era como lidiar con un gato huraño, debía ir con cuidado si no quería que le rasguñara.

—Entonces… ¿nos vemos mañana? —preguntó, con cuidado. Misono soltó un bufido fácilmente interpretable—. La película empieza a las cinco, pero podríamos ir a almorzar antes.

—Suena bien…

Sendagaya asintió, y le dejó una de las entradas a Misono. Se levantó luego de asegurarse que el más bajito había guardado correctamente la entrada dentro de su cartera.

—¿A las dos está bien?

El mayor asintió, y lo observó de reojo momentáneamente.

—No llegues tarde, Sendagaya.

Volvió a asentir, con una ligera e imperceptible sonrisa, y se fue a atender a los nuevos clientes que habían entrado a la cafetería.

 **.**

—Así que…

Misono no perdió el tiempo en maldecir e insultar a Mahiru antes de que terminara su frase. Estúpido Shirota y su estúpido tono de voz para decir —seguramente— alguna estupidez. Su tono expresaba una sutil burla, era el tipo de voz que usaría una madre para molestar a su pequeño niño de primer año de primaria con la niña regordeta de la clase. ¡Así de irritante!

Puso los ojos en blanco, bajo el umbral de la cocina. Shirota continuó pelando las verduras mientras hablaba.

—Tendrás una cita con Tetsu.

No era una pregunta. Era una afirmación a todas luces. Y Misono se preguntaba —si acaso la falta de su compañero de piso le había afectado las neuronas— qué parte de _ir al cine_ con _Sendagaya_ era sinónimo de _cita_. Ni siquiera parecía ir en la misma ecuación. ¿Qué pasaba con todos últimamente? ¡Se habían vuelto más idiota de lo acostumbrado!

—Te equivocas, Shirota —y empezó, haciendo un completo énfasis en las primeras dos palabras—. Sendagaya y yo no tendremos una cita.

—Ya… —y asintió. Sin embargo, Misono se dio cuenta que el bastardo seguía sin creerle—. Entonces van a salir _juntos_ —continuó—, un día sábado para ir a ver una película… porque se llevan _increíblemente_ bien, ¿verdad?

—Precisamente.

Shirota soltó una risotada —porque Misono era incapaz de ver el doble sentido de sus palabras. Hilarante, de verdad—, demasiado fuerte para su gusto. E innecesaria, completamente innecesaria. Lo siguiente que supo fue que las manos de Shirota estaban sobre sus hombros, dando palmaditas ligeras.

—Nunca cambies, Misono.

Le gustaría decir lo mismo, pero no. Que tenía toda una lista mental de las cosas que le gustaría cambiar de su mejor amigo —y no porque le desagradaran, era por su bien, el bien de Mahiru—, y ahora podía agregar esa incapacidad que tenía de creer que Sendagaya y él no tendrían una cita. Cuando el castaño era así de terco, a Misono le daban verdaderas ganas de patearlo.

—Recuérdame por qué somos amigos.

—Ese punto no me queda muy claro todavía —se encogió de hombros, y volvió su atención a la comida—. _Simplemente_ sucedió.

Por supuesto, ¿para qué buscar una explicación? Se llevaban bien, Misono lo soportaba —y Mahiru también lo hacía, de vez en cuando—, y con eso era suficiente. _Así de simple_. Y aunque constantemente Shirota era más _madre_ que _amigo,_ estaba bien. Eran buenos amigos y eso era lo importante de todo el asunto.

Misono terminó por sacudir la cabeza, y dio el asunto por zanjado. Se dirigió de nueva cuenta a la sala, y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio donde el portátil permanecía encendido y abierto para su comodidad. Se acomodó las gafas sobre el rostro para no cansar la vista, trabajar por horas frente al brillo del ordenador podría darle problemas si no cuidaba sus ojos ahora.

Y comenzó a escribir, para distraer su mente y a su estómago, ansioso por la cena que Shirota preparaba —además, se había traído un poco de pastel de la cafetería, así que tendría un delicioso postre que lo acompañaría luego de que Shirota se fuera a dormir—.

Diez minutos después, pudo escuchar el timbre.

Una y otra y otra vez.

—Llaman a la puerta, Misono.

—Ya lo sé.

Pero no se movió, irritado, volteó hacía la cocina, esperando que el castaño hiciera una señal de que él iría atender. Pero nada. Que se quedó ahí, como si el sonido infernal del agudo timbre no fuera una tortura para sus oídos.

—¿No vas a ir atender, bastardo?

—¿Por qué no vas tú?

—Estoy escribiendo.

—Y yo cocinando —respondió, y lo señaló con la cuchara de palo que usaba para revolver—. Tú puedes reemplazar las palabras, pero si a mí se me quema la comida tendremos un problema, Misono.

Tuvo que darle la razón. Se levantó de mala gana mientras mascullaba maldiciones contra el ruido constante que provenía de la puerta —maldita ama de casa, maldito el timbre y maldito sea el inventor del timbre y el que este tocando en este momento, maldición—.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se sorprendió por un momento. Al principio le tomó un tiempo comprender qué demonios hacía él en ese lugar, pero la respuesta llegó inmediatamente al recordar al ama de casa que preparaba la cena con tanto entusiasmo en su cocina.

—¡Te buscan, Shirota! —anunció, y luego dejo espacio para que el otro entrara, de mala gana—. Como vuelvas a tocar así el timbre te cierro la puerta en las narices, bastardo.

—No planeo volver, bastardo-chan, así que tranquilízate.

Kuro se hizo paso, hundiéndose en la chamarra que traía, hacia la cocina. Por su gesto ansioso e inseguro fácilmente perceptible, Misono se dio cuenta que estaba ahí para arreglar las cosas con Shirota Mahiru —o, siguiendo con la perspectiva de telenovela, parecía que el marido finalmente había recapacitado de sus errores y estaba dispuesto a disculparse—. Y el Alicein cruzó los dedos de que esta vez, la esposa lo perdonara sin hacer demasiado lio. Como su mejor amigo era feliz de tenerlo cerca, pero no lo suficiente como para permitirle apoderarse de su cama y roncar a sus espaldas.

Misono por ningún motivo se perdería esa conversación.

 **.**

Shirota lo despidió esa mañana con un increíble desayuno, aunque no estaba seguro si era en agradecimiento por acogerlo en su piso por casi dos meses o era su forma de disculparse por lo fastidioso que había sido dormir juntos. Probablemente algo de ambas. De todas formas, agradeció el gesto. Especialmente por tomarse la molestia de ir a comprar el café que tanto le gustaba a la cafetería y traerlo hasta su mesa, increíble, de verdad.

Y todo habría sido perfecto si hubiera omitido el desearle _suerte_ en su _cita_.

Un comentario absolutamente fuera de lugar, si tenía permitido decirlo.

Aun así, Misono no tenía tiempo para pensarlo demasiado. Había quedado en ir al cine con Sendagaya, y no había forma de que llegara tarde. Así que, a pesar de que apenas iban a dar la una y el lugar de encuentro estaba a solo cinco minutos de su piso, Misono agarró su acostumbrado bolso —con las cosas listas dentro— y salió del departamento.

Su intento de ser extremadamente puntual se podía confundir fácilmente con algo de ansiedad. Pero no es su culpa, en absoluto. Es solo… que era la primera vez que Sendagaya y él se encontraban cuando el primero no estaba trabajando. Y era extraño darse cuenta que solo bastaron unas cuantas semanas —casi dos meses— para llegar a eso.

Al llegar al punto de encuentro, unos tres minutos pasado la una, le sorprendió ver que Tetsu ya se encontraba ahí. Observando la hora en el móvil mientras se revolvía el cabello tras la nuca, Misono apenas se había dado cuenta que esa era la primera vez que lo veía sin el uniforme de la cafetería —¿y qué demonios con su ropa? ¿El bastardo se creía un modelo de revistas? Era consciente de que era atractivo, pero ¿por qué tenía que lucir tan bien solo para una salida al cine? No lo entendía—.

—¿Llego tarde? —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir al llegar a su lado. Tetsu lo observó, ligeramente sorprendido—. Pensé que habíamos quedado a las dos.

—Así era —continuó, en lo que guardaba el móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón—. Supongo que llegué… demasiado temprano.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

—Solo veinte minutos —eso era demasiado tiempo para decirlo como si de verdad no importara—. ¿Vamos? Es temprano para almorzar pero podemos hacer algo… lo que quieras.

Misono lo observó un momento, sin saber muy bien que responder a eso. Era él quien lo invitó, ¿por qué le preguntaba a él lo que quería hacer ahora? Era demasiado considerado, tal vez. Hizo una lista con las opciones que podrían ver ahora, considerando las tiendas más cercanas a posibles restaurantes donde ir a almorzar y que quedaran a pocos minutos de donde verían la película. Había estudiado la zona antes de mudarse a su departamento, así que confiaba en que podía idear un buen recorrido.

—Podemos pasar a una librería —sugirió, incluso si sabía que Tetsu no era mucho de leer. Él se había condenado a sí mismo al decir que podían hacer lo que él _quisiera_ —. Hay un restaurante familiar cerca de ahí al que podemos ir luego.

—Suena bien.

Sintiéndose a gusto de que aceptara, Misono comenzó a caminar, dando pequeños pasos que Tetsu fácilmente seguía a su lado. El crujir de las hojas de los arboles bajo sus pies, junto con el bullicio de la calle, fácilmente se perdía en sus oídos. Era agradable, incluso el clima parecía adecuado para caminar juntos de esa forma, sin la necesidad de hundir sus manos dentro del abrigo, Misono podía sentir el cálido roce de las manos de Sendagaya a su lado.

E intentó no darle importancia al rojo de sus mejillas, el que fácilmente ocultaba gracias a la bufanda que había comprado hace unos días.

No tardaron en llegar a la librería, y Misono tuvo que aguantar la pequeña risa cargada de burla que se vio tentada a salir al ver que, Sendagaya Tetsu, parecía estúpidamente sorprendido al ver las grandes estanterías llenas de libros. Como si nunca hubiera visto más de dos o tres libros en un mismo espacio, vamos. Por otro lado, Misono podría asegura haber leído una estantería completa sin problemas.

Sendagaya se fue moviendo entre las estanterías, con cuidado de no pasar a llevar los libros que fácilmente sobresalían. No quería llamar la atención —aunque no necesitaba tirar nada para hacerlo. Tetsu era alto, lo suficiente para hacer desviar las miradas y que todas se centraran en él—.

—¿Buscas algo en específico, Chibi?

—No realmente —se encogió ligeramente, sus dedos se fueron paseando entre las portadas de los libros hay expuestos—. Solo algo que llame mi atención.

—Hm… —en silencio, Sendagaya solo volvió a prestar atención a su rostro. Sus ojos se movían concentrados mientras sus labios se abrían y cerraban, musitando en silencio el nombre de cada libro. Le gustaba la forma en la que parecía tan interesado en buscar algo que leer—. ¿Por qué empezaste a escribir?

—Quise hacerlo… —respondió vagamente. Sus dedos se detuvieron en un libro bastante grueso, con un título en inglés que Tetsu ni siquiera podía traducir, _The Lost Symbol_ , Misono parecía a gusto con su elección—. Cuando pequeño siempre solía leer en el jardín de mi mansión —agregó, sin darle importancia al gesto sorprendido de Sendagaya cuando dijo _mansión_ —, pensaba que los que escribían historias eran personas asombrosas…

« _Y quería serlo también, supongo_ » terminó de decir internamente, sin atreverse a expresar esas palabras. Era un sueño infantil, por supuesto. Pero ahora, él era como una de esas personas que habían escrito algo genial para algunas personas. Y se sentía realizado, de alguna forma, de hacer un libro que guste a los demás.

—Eres asombroso también —y las palabras tan sinceras de Tetsu le hicieron sonreír, no iba a llegar a ninguna parte halagándolo. Pero lo apreciaba—. Lo digo en serio. _Lo eres_. De verdad —insistió—. Escribiste mi libro favorito a pesar de que eres muy joven. Vives solo y… tuviste una mansión.

—Técnicamente era de mi padre.

Sendagaya torció los labios, sus ojos se movieron con curiosidad.

—¿Te fuiste de casa?

Misono asintió, pero no dijo nada por unos segundos. Sostuvo mejor el libro entre sus manos y se fue a pagar a la señora de la caja.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me mintió con respecto a mi madre.

Una mueca cruzó por su rostro. Esas palabras le sonaban de alguna parte.

« _Todo este tiempo. Él_ _me mintió sobre mi madre…_ »

—Ah…

Entonces, se dio cuenta. Misono le sonrió de soslayo al ver que había comprendido su clara referencia.

Era el personaje de su libro, luego de que había descubierto una de las tantas mentiras dentro de ese jardín del que tanto quería salir. Misono… ¿se había reflejado a sí mismo en el pasado del protagonista? Algo se removió dentro de él. La curiosidad de querer saber más y más sobre el pequeño autor que había ayudado hace no más de dos meses. Una sensación similar que tuvo al leer apenas el prólogo de su libro unos años atrás.

Misono era realmente atrapante —y estaba seguro de que no lo pensaba solo por sus libros—.

Así que al final, intentó conocerlo más durante el almuerzo de ese día en el restaurante familiar que Misono había mencionado. Un lugar bastante acogedor, pese a que el bullicio de las personas opacaba totalmente la música ambiental del restaurante.

—¿Frecuentas este lugar?

Fue lo primero que preguntó una vez había llegado lo que ordenaron. Sendagaya no tardó en tomar un poco del agua mineral, mientras enfocaba sus ojos en la simple ensalada que había pedido Misono. Estará a dieta, supuso, por tantos pastelillos que había comido —sin embargo, no puede evitar pensar que pese a todos los dulces que comía, Misono seguía extremadamente delgado; eso le preocupaba un poco—. Misono sacudió la cabeza suavemente, antes de pinchar el tomatito con la punta del tenedor.

—Solía venir con mi hermano mayor —dijo, un ligero tono de fastidio se dejó escuchar en su voz—. Pero apenas lo veo ahora. Ha estado ocupado —señaló, dando un suave gruñido—. Desde hace nueve años.

Específicamente, desde que decidió irse de casa. Sin darles explicaciones a absolutamente nadie. Misono de verdad lo odió por un tiempo por irse y dejarlo solo sin decir nada, pero al final, aquel odio fue convertido en la completa indiferencia —sus tontos motivos habrá tenido para irse—.

—Tú hermano es mangaka, ¿no?

—Lo es —masculló—. Está publicando un estúpido manga shoujo sobre _su_ muñeca.

Sendagaya arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y es popular?

—Estúpidamente popular —Misono chasqueó los labios, antes de llevar algo de ensalada a su boca. Se tomó su tiempo en masticar la comida—. Consiguió un anime para la televisión.

—Eso es sorprendente.

Lo era. De verdad que lo era. Su estúpido hermano mayor había llegado bastante lejos con su ridículo pasatiempo de dibujar manga desde su adolescencia. Al principio, la mayoría solo eran historias de un solo capitulo que había enviado a distintos concursos de varias revistas. Y ahora, a sus treinta y tantos años, había llegado bastante lejos con su serie sobre _Abel_ —su muñeca, que en el manga que escribía había tomado el papel de una dulce doncella—.

Su hermano mayor tenía talento para tantas cosas —para el ajedrez, el violín y la escritura—, pero había optado pasar su vida dedicado a su manga.

Y era una tontería, pero en parte era la actitud de su hermano lo que lo había llevado a intentar escribir un libro por su cuenta.

Misono bufó un poco por recordarlo y continuó comiendo.

—Creo que entiendo porque frecuentaban este lugar —admitió Tetsu luego de unos segundos, solo para dar un poco de conversación—. Está delicioso.

—¿Verdad? —Misono sonrió, aplaudiendo mentalmente su elección por traer a Tetsu hasta ese restaurante—. Es comida de primera categoría.

—¿Qué hay de la comida de la cafetería?

—Eso… no está mal… supongo —musitó, le apenaba admitir que los pastelitos que él hacía también eran deliciosos.

Sendagaya observó a su alrededor, era un lugar bastante elegante y su comida era deliciosa, era un lugar que Misono podría frecuentar fácilmente. Sin embargo, él optaba por ir a su cafetería, pese a que el lugar tenía un aire elegante pero en realidad era bastante común, y la comida no era nada del otro mundo. El café era lo único de lo que podía estar verdaderamente orgulloso.

Entonces…

—¿Por qué frecuentas la cafetería, Chibi?

El más bajito se avergonzó un poco al hacer contacto visual, y desvió la mirada, su tenedor jugaba tímidamente con la comida. Tetsu se sintió ansioso esperando por su respuesta.

—Solo voy por el café…

 **.**

— _Solo por el café_ , eso fue lo que dijo…

Tetsu reprimió un suspiro, mientras terminaba de acomodar las cajas con los ingredientes en un rincón de la cocina. Su jefe lo miró con una ceja alzada, entre curioso y divertido, apoyado sobre la enorme nevera donde había terminado de acomodar los huevos hace unos minutos, sus manos se divertían limpiando una de las tantas tazas de la cafetería mientras las gafas de marco rojo resbalaban por el puente de su nariz.

—¿Eso fue lo que dijo? —se animó a preguntar, con un aire divertido—. Entonces es obvio, ¿no? Le gustas al enano.

Sacudió la cabeza, lo suficiente para dejar en claro que eso era _imposible_. Su jefe —Hyde— solo soltó un bufido, antes de dejar la taza en la mesa cercana e ir ayudar a sacar los ingredientes de la caja.

—De verdad, no sé por qué no me crees —masculló, mientras acomodaba los envases de leche—. Nadie viene aquí a buscar café y un poco de conversación. No de ti, ¿vale? —y lo señaló, esperando no tener que ser más claro con lo que decía—. Si le gusta el café podría pedir uno y marcharse, ¿no?

Ciertamente.

Hyde tenía un punto en eso, pero Tetsu fácilmente podía rebatir ese argumento al decir que Misono caminaba demasiado lento. Así como… _demasiado_. Su café estaría frío cuando volviera a la comodidad de su departamento. Así que pedir uno para llevar no era una opción.

Y mientras acomodaba los sacos de harina se preguntaba porque de repente Misono había tenido tanta importancia en sus temas de conversación.

Eran amigos, Tetsu había admitido más de alguna vez frente a su jefe que lo encontraba lindo —porque Hyde no había dejado de insistir en sí acaso pasaba algo entre ellos, básicamente—, y no podía evitar pensar que tal vez le gustara un poquito. De otra forma no podía explicar porque se sentía feliz al verlo cada vez que volvía a la cafetería —o el extraño alivio que sintió el día anterior cuando Misono le comentó entre risas, mientras apartaba el brócoli de su ensalada, que Shirota Mahiru finalmente había vuelto a su departamento y él tendría la cama para sí solo—.

Pero solo era eso. Se sentía a gusto con él, era agradable incluso con su sarcasmo y su lista de improperios. Era inteligente, pero se avergonzaba fácilmente y era sencillo de molestar. Especialmente porque era bajito. Le gustaba, eso lo tenía claro. No por nada era el único con quien hablaba a menudo.

Sin embargo, dudaba estar realmente enamorado como su jefe solía insinuarle al menos tres veces por día.

Tenía veinticuatro años y nunca había salido con nadie, así que no tenía muy claro cómo debería sentirse.

Y tampoco estaba seguro de si Misono sentía algo, como su jefe parecía estar tan seguro.

—No creo que sea posible…

—¿El qué? —musitó Hyde, mientras mordía un poco de pastel de queso que había sacado en algún momento. Tetsu no comentó nada, ya se había acostumbrado a verlo robar siempre uno que otro pedacito de ese pastel—. ¿Qué el enano sienta algo por ti? ¿Es eso? —Tetsu asintió, y Hyde volvió a rodar los ojos—. ¿Sigues dudando? ¡Te digo que sí, que siente algo, maldición!

Y pateó el suelo, completamente frustrado. Tetsu ni siquiera hacia un intento por creerle y eso ya le estaba indignando. ¿Para qué demonios pedía consejos si al final iba a tirar todo a la basura? ¡Y él que se había esforzado para darle esas entradas al cine como una oportunidad para que se diera cuenta de sus propios sentimientos! Si le hubieran advertido que sus esfuerzos serían así de desperdiciados, hubiera usado ese dinero para invitar a la chica que le gustaba a comer a alguna parte.

—Bah, ¿sabes qué? ¡Que me rindo contigo! —Hyde alzó ambas manos, un poco de crema quedo en la comisura de su boca—. Que el enano termine saliendo con su mejor amigo, qué más da —masculló, y pudo observar el claro ceño fruncido de su empleado—. ¡A mí no me importa de todos modos! —y le dio la espalda, dando unas ligeras maldiciones—. Eres un lento.

Hyde se fue de la cocina dando fuertes pisadas, y sin importarle llamar la atención de la mayoría de los clientes se retiró del establecimiento cerrando la puerta bastante fuerte. Tetsu pudo escuchar los balbuceos de sorpresa y el temblar del cristal. Aun así, no le dio importancia. Sabía que su jefe volvería por el resto del pastel de queso y las flores que había olvidado para la joven actriz por la que tanto suspiraba.

Así que simplemente terminó de acomodar los ingredientes fuera de la caja.

Ocho minutos después, Tetsu volvió a la cafetería para atender a los clientes que apenas habían llegado, tomó sus órdenes, y se acercó a la mesa cerca de la vitrina que Misono siempre acostumbraba. Su taza de café seguía llena, y él aún tenía un poco de tiempo antes de hacer el pedido de la otra mesa.

—Chibi —llamó su atención, y Misono levantó la mirada de su pantalla en lo que daba un sorbo a su café. Se veía bien con las gafas. Pero Tetsu omitió el pensamiento rápidamente—. Hey. Um… ¿puedo —carraspeó—, preguntarte algo?

—¿Qué?

—¿Yo te gusto?

Lo siguiente que supo fue que Misono había escupido su café —por buena (o mala) fortuna, contra la pantalla de su computadora—. Sus manos temblaron y un poco del líquido había caído en sus pantalones. Estaba seguro de que estaría caliente.

Al igual que las mejillas de Misono en ese momento.

—¿¡Q-qué!? ¡No! —Tetsu hizo una mueca, pero Misono se apresuró en volver a hablar, con la voz alterada—. Q-quiero decir, bueno…. ¿sí…? Tal vez… ¡No lo sé!

Misono estaba completamente nervioso. Parecía que todo él había entrado en un completo pánico ante la pregunta tan directa. Él se mantuvo en silencio —un tanto feliz de escuchar una respuesta como esa, porque dejaba entrever una pequeña posibilidad de que haya _algo_ después—.

—Solo… —y lo escuchó hablar nuevamente, mordiéndose los labios y desviando la mirada. Totalmente avergonzado. Pero a la vez, su ceño estaba fruncido y podía ver algo de mal humor entre mezclado—. Creo que eres estúpidamente atractivo. ¿Contento?

Sendagaya sonrió un poco.

—Yo creo lo mismo…

Los labios del Alicein se curvaron en una mueca disgustada.

—¿Crees que soy estúpido?

—No —hizo una pausa, el más bajito ya parecía hacerse una idea de lo que diría—. Creo que eres atractivo.

Misono se terminó el resto de su café de mala gana —y avergonzado, terriblemente avergonzado—. Porque, vamos.

¿Qué demonios había sido todo eso?

.

.

.

—IV—

El trabajo de la cafetería estaba más lento que de costumbre. Inevitablemente, por el frío y las lluvias de esas últimas semanas. Sendagaya era consciente de que la mayoría de las personas preferirían quedarse en la comodidad de sus casas antes de siquiera pensar en salir por un café. Él mismo estaría en esos momentos bajo el kotatsu de su sala, mientras veía las finales del baloncesto por la televisión. Por eso entendía que hubiera tan pocas personas esa tarde, y la mitad de ellas, habían terminado su café hace bastante rato mientras esperaban que terminara de llover por la falta de paraguas.

Al menos, el calefactor de la cafetería funcionaba perfectamente y todos parecían realmente a gusto. Una de las estudiantes había sacado un libro de biología para leer en lo que escuchaba el caer de la lluvia, y un anciano que solía visitarlos cada viernes estaba dormitando sobre su silla, con la taza de café vacía aún sobre sus manos.

Tetsu se preguntaba si tal vez debería pedir unos días de vacaciones, a pesar de que solo estaban a inicios de diciembre.

El sonido de la lluvia se hizo más fuerte por unos segundos con el abrir de la puerta, y Sendagaya se levanta de la silla en la que ha estado balanceándose hace una media hora por la falta de clientes. El castaño que acaba de entrar apenas cierra su paraguas, e intentando no mojar demasiado con las gotas que se iban deslizando, lo dejó sobre la silla de la primera mesa que cayó en su campo de visión. Tetsu se mordió los labios, levemente, al pensar que esa era la mesa de Misono. Incluso si no tenía su nombre escrito en ella.

Pero el pensamiento quedó en el olvido al ver que, frente a él, estaba Shirota Mahiru. El mejor amigo de Misono.

Eso era extraño —ciertamente—, Mahiru nunca iba a ese lugar a no ser que fuera para acompañar al otro. Además, debía tener una razón para molestarse en ir a pesar de la lluvia y el frío clima.

—Hey —dijo a modo de saludó. Shirota le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa, bastante ligera. A decir verdad, ellos nunca habían tratado directamente sin Misono de por medio. Y, bueno, también estaba el hecho de que a Tetsu la extraña cercanía del castaño con el chico que le gustaba le molestaba un poco—. ¿Qué vas a pedir?

—Solo una taza de café —el más alto asintió, Mahiru se apresuró a continuar antes de que fuera por su pedido—. Y una conversación contigo, si es posible, Tetsu.

Extrañado, el mesero volvió a asentir.

—Vuelvo enseguida.

Bien, sabía que era extraño que estuviera ahí por solo algo de café, era un presentimiento acertado. Por otro lado, no tenía idea de lo que Shirota Mahiru quería hablar con él… —no—, en realidad, podía hacerse una idea. Quería hablar de Misono. ¿Verdad?

Algo le decía que, en efecto, así era. No había otra cosa que tuvieran en común.

Al final, sirvió dos tazas de café y se fue a sentar frente al castaño. Era una suerte que la cafetería apenas tuviera clientes que atender.

—Entonces…

Mahiru sonrió tras la taza, y le dio un sorbo al líquido caliente. No pudo evitar suspirar aliviado. Eso era lo que necesitaba luego de caminar un largo tiempo bajo la lluvia y el frío.

—Sabes… —empezó, sus ojos estaban fijos en la humeante taza que calentaban sus manos—, quiero que dejes de ver a Misono.

Tetsu necesito unos segundos para entender lo que quería decir. Pero…

 _No_. Incluso con todo el tiempo del mundo no lo entendía.

Y se sintió extrañamente molesto ante la repentina petición, una incómoda sensación se fue instalando en la boca del estómago. _Dejar de ver a Misono_ …

Tenía que ser una mala broma.

—¿Por qué?

El castaño entonces borró cualquier rastro de sonrisa, sus labios se apretaron en una fina línea y volvió a observarlo, antes de que finalmente volviera a hablar.

—Porque también estoy enamorado de Misono.

Silencio.

Sendagaya Tetsu solo podía escuchar el lejano caer de la lluvia fuera de la cafetería. Entonces, pareció comprender mejor la sensación incómoda que en él se había instalado. La razón por la que su pecho se oprimió y su garganta se contrajo, el porqué de su reciente molestia ante las palabras tan simples de Shirota Mahiru.

Era porque él también estaba enamorado de Misono.

« _También, uh…_ »

Nunca habría imaginado que se daría cuenta por tal declaración. Pero así era, todo por las palabras —tan molestas— que Shirota dejo escapar mientras continuaba bebiendo su café, con una tranquilidad envidiable. Estaba tan calmado, que Tetsu se preguntó si de verdad esperaba que él aceptara y se apartara sin decir nada. Se mordió el labio inferior, e intentó ahogar las molestias con un sorbo de café.

No había forma de que él se aparata _simplemente_.

Misono y él eran amigos. E incluso si sus sentimientos ahora iban un poco más allá de una simple amistad, no quería perderlo solo por la amable petición del castaño —porque sí, tenía que admitir que la forma de Shirota Mahiru para decir " _hazte a un lado_ " era increíblemente amable. Porque, _Wow_. Uno no ve eso muy seguido—.

Pero no podía aceptarlo.

No ahora que finalmente comprendía.

—No hay forma de que acepte algo como eso.

Mahiru lo observó apretar los puños, y arrugar un poco el ceño —incluso Tetsu podía hacer ese tipo de expresión—. Solo necesitó verlo unos segundos, y soltó un resoplido. Uno muy similar a una risa que iba aumentando con cada segundo que pasaba hasta convertirse en una sincera carcajada.

El menor solo le devolvió una mirada extrañada. ¿Se estaba riendo de su respuesta? ¿O de él en general?

—¡Lo siento, Tetsu! —soltó, sus palmas se juntaron en una apenada disculpa—. No era cierto. Lo de hace un rato solo fue una broma —aclaró, sin embargo, Tetsu estaba más perdido que antes—. ¡Pero funcionó mejor de lo que esperaba!

Y aunque seguía sin comprender en absoluto lo que sucedía, se sintió estúpidamente aliviado al saber que todo era una broma de su parte —se había asustado, de verdad—.

—Estoy un poco perdido…

—Bueno, es bastante _simple_ , en realidad —Shirota se encogió de hombros—. Tú —lo señaló, con una sonrisa expandiéndose por toda su cara—, estás enamorado de Misono —Tetsu asintió. Esa parte la había entendido hace unos momentos—. Pero no te habías dado cuenta, ¿cierto?

—Cierto.

—Pero yo sí me di cuenta —y soltó una risa, bastante sutil comparada con la carcajada de hace un rato—. Eras demasiado obvio, ¿sabes? La última vez que acompañé a Misono aquí me di cuenta que no dejabas de mirarlo —aclaró. Tetsu apenas pudo fruncir un poco las cejas, preguntándose si de verdad había sido así—. Era un poco incómodo, a decir verdad.

—Lo siento…

—¡No te disculpes! La verdad, me alegro de haberlo confirmado —y suspiró, mientras se inclinaba un poco en la silla—. Sé que no tienes malas intenciones con mi amigo, pero tenía que asegurarme.

Porque era un entrometido. Y no podía quedarse tranquilo al ver a Tetsu tan perdido por culpa de Misono.

El menor asintió, ahora comprendía mejor la actuación de Mahiru hace un rato —aunque había salido tan natural que seguía sin poder asegurarse del todo—.

—¿Misono lo sabe…?

—Misono es un poco —se interrumpió, antes de negar con la cabeza—. _Muy_ lento con esas cosas. Así que estoy seguro que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de la forma en la que lo mirabas.

Que lo dijera de esa manera lo hacía quedar como un depravado…

Pero Tetsu no dijo nada, estaba bien si Misono no se daba cuenta por ahora. Tomó la taza de café nuevamente.

—Gracias —musitó, y después de reflexionarlo un rato, continuó—, _hermano mayor_.

Shirota parpadeó unos segundos por el extraño apodo, pero le devolvió la misma tranquilizadora sonrisa de siempre.

—No es nada. ¡Para qué están los amigos!

 **.**

El hermano mayor Mahiru se fue veinte minutos después, luego de intercambiar breves historias de sus días en la universidad con Misono, y lo difícil que fue compartir el curso de literatura las primeras veces. Escuchar de Mahiru lo divertido que fueron esos días le hicieron ver que le hubiera gustado estar en la misma universidad con ellos, especialmente con Misono, incluso si no estaban en la misma carrera hubiera sido suficiente con poder sorprenderlo en medio del campus y ayudarlo con sus libros.

Si hubiera conocido a Misono años atrás, probablemente estarían saliendo ahora. Al menos, eso fue lo que pensó.

Terminó de lavar las tazas de café, y volvió hacía la mesa. Desde que Mahiru se fue a la cafetería no había llegado absolutamente nadie, y debido al humor de las personas que seguían ahí esperando el parar de la lluvia, no estaba exagerando al decir que eran como un pequeño pueblo fantasma en medio de la nada.

Aburrido, volvió a balancearse sobre la silla. Comenzaba a disgustarle un poco la lluvia.

La puerta se abrió de sorpresa cinco minutos después, haciéndolo tambalear de la silla justo en el momento que estaba cabeceando. Una serie de estornudos y gruñidos llamaron su atención desde la puerta, y al ser consciente de la antenita morada que sobresalía del cabello empapado, se apresuró en levantarse.

Misono estaba refunfuñando contra el paraguas roto sobre sus manos. Y estaba empapado. Completamente. Parecía que en lugar de estar bajo la lluvia hubiera estado nadando con ropa en alguna parte.

—¿Estás bien, Chibi?

—¿En serio me preguntas…? —y fue alzando el tono de su voz, mientras tiraba el resto del paraguas roto a un lado—, ¿¡si estoy bien!? —y estiró los brazos. El agua acumulada en su abrigo comenzó a formar un charquito debajo de él, sus pantalones empapados tenían algo de lodo salpicado—. ¡Un estúpido camión casi me pasa por encima, y en lugar de matarme me dejo… _así_! ¡Si no fuera suficiente con eso, el estúpido paraguas se rompió de camino! ¿¡Qué demonios es esto, una mala película!?

Estaba realmente frustrado, y Tetsu solo pudo asumir la culpa por todo eso —después de todo, había decidido salir de la comodidad de su departamento para venir a la cafetería como acostumbraba—.

Misono siguió balbuceando quejas contra todos —con el conductor del camión, su paraguas, el clima, y su vecina, solo porque sí—, antes de que el rubio interrumpiera sus incoherencias al sostener una de sus manos. Estaba bastante frío. No le sorprendería si Misono obtuviera un resfriado luego de esto. Envolvió sus manos con las suyas, y lo jaló —a su bruta manera— para llevarlo a una de las puertas que estaba cercana a los baños.

El más bajito alcanzó a leer _"Solo personal autorizado"_ antes de que Tetsu entrara y él tuviera que seguirlo. Le dolía un poco la mano, parecía que Sendagaya no medía para nada su fuerza al apretarlo. Lo vio cerrar la puerta detrás de él, mientras Misono observaba el pequeño cuarto sin ventanas que con suerte tenía tres o cuatro armarios y un banquito donde aseguraba Tetsu habría ido a echar la siesta alguna vez.

Confundido, volteó a ver a Tetsu.

—Desvístete.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que algo había sido arrojado a su cabeza —no le tomó mucho identificar que _eso_ que había sido arrojado era el zapato de Misono—. Vale, tal vez lo que había dicho se podía malinterpretar, y se sintió apenado al ver que el rostro de Misono también estaba rojo por su descuidada sugerencia —que falta de tacto—.

—No es eso lo que quería decir —aclaró, antes de que Misono intentara arrojarle el otro zapato—. Estás empapado —señaló—, tenemos algo de ropa que puedes usar aquí para que no te enfermes.

Y con eso dicho, se dirigió a uno de los armarios para sacar una camisa, un poco grande para Misono pero era la única que encontraba que fuera adecuada. Ahora, el problema era buscar pantalones que fueran de su tamaño, dudaba tener unos de talla infantil entre los uniformes de la cafetería.

Misono dejó escapar un suspiro, y avergonzado, admitió que no le quedaba de otra que hacerle caso a Sendagaya. Se sacó el abrigo y lo dejo sobre el banquito —ya se disculparía más tarde por el agua que cubriría el suelo—, y dándole la espalda a Tetsu, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa que estaba igual de húmeda. Una toalla fue dejada sobre su cabeza, con el extraño logotipo de _Shiranoba Hot Springs,_ y Misono la usó rápidamente para secar su cabello, su cuello y la espalda.

Rápidamente se colocó la camisa azul que Tetsu le había dejado —y tuvo que aguantarse sus comentarios sobre lo estúpidamente grande que era y lo larga que le quedaba—, pero se sentaba bien volver a usar algo de ropa seca.

—Aquí encontré unos pantalones, Chibi.

—Bien —masculló, y avergonzado llevó sus manos al cierre de su pantalón. Sin embargo, se detuvo antes de hacer algo—. ¡V-voltéate, bastardo!

—¿Cuál es el problema? —se atrevió a preguntar, y una idea brillante cruzó por su cabeza—. ¿Tienes algún tatuaje vergonzoso que no quieres que vea?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó—. ¡Pero no quiero que me mires, bastardo!

Sendagaya solo rodó los ojos. Misono realmente se avergonzaba fácilmente.

Se dio la vuelta, pero pudo escuchar perfectamente el bajar del cierre y la forma en la que los pantalones chocaron contra el suelo, haciendo un chapoteo bastante sonoro en el silencioso cuarto.

—Sendagaya…

Y volteó. A Misono nuevamente se le subieron los colores al rostro y a las orejas. La parte positiva, es que con el largo de la camisa, no necesitaba hacer mucho. La camisa hacia un buen trabajo al cubrir su ropa interior y parte de sus muslos.

—¡No te dije que voltearas!

—Dijiste mi nombre…

—¡Solo te iba a pedir los pantalones, bastardo!

Tetsu lo pensó por un momento. De hecho, eso tenía bastante más sentido que el que dijera su nombre para hacerlo voltear y que mirara. Pero a decir verdad —y Misono lo mataría si en algún momento lo soltaba en voz alta— no se arrepentía.

—¡Dame los pantalones!

—Está bien —y torció un poco los labios, antes de mirarlo nuevamente de los pies a la cabeza—. Aunque no me molestaría si te quedaras…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Misono le había terminado por arrojar el otro zapato —y si hubiera tenido más cosas a su alcance, estaba seguro se lo hubiera arrojado también sin problemas—. Le arrebató los pantalones y se los puso de una vez, entre balbuceos y claras maldiciones. Misono abrió uno de los armarios por sí mismo para sacar un par de calcetines y zapatos, y una vez listo, se largó de ahí.

Con las mejillas totalmente encendidas.

 **.**

Para compensar la vergüenza del momento anterior y la mala tarde por culpa de la lluvia, Tetsu invitó el café está vez. Apenas salieron de la sala del personal —con la mirada de la estudiante sobre ellos, sonriendo extrañamente— Sendagaya fue hacía la cocina de la cafetería para servirle una taza de café y prepararle algún bocadillo con el que acompañar.

No tardó demasiado. Misono en poco tiempo se vio entrando en calor con el delicioso líquido que ahí preparaban y un pedacito de pie de limón que le daba un ácido pero dulce sabor, el merengue se deshacía en su boca a medida que masticaba y saboreaba la crema de limón. Todo, como siempre, era delicioso. De primera categoría aunque nunca lo admitiría. No frente a Sendagaya, al menos.

Suspiró, gustoso. Incluso si había sido un mal momento bajo la lluvia —y en los vestuarios, cortesía del desvergonzado amigo que tenía— había valido la pena ir hasta ese lugar.

—Mi jefe me invitó para ir al teatro la próxima semana —habló Sendagaya entonces, dando un poco de conversación para animar el ambiente entre ellos—. Aunque realmente no sé mucho de teatro.

—Me sorprende que te haya invitado en ese caso —respondió—, después de todo, dijiste que era un fanático del teatro, ¿verdad? —Tetsu asintió, dándole la razón—. ¿Qué irán a ver?

—Hamlet. Le gusta mucho esa obra —Misono le dio un sorbo a su café, recordando a grandes rasgos aquella tragedia que William Shakespeare había escrito—. Especialmente la actriz que hace de Ophelia en la obra —continuó Tetsu—. Le va a dejar flores todas las semanas.

—Hm… —de verdad debía gustarle la forma en la que actuaba. No, tal vez, no era eso—. Debe estar muy enamorado de ella para hacerlo…

Sendagaya asintió en silencio, él lo sabía también, por la forma en la que su jefe suspiraba y le hablaba de esa mujer cada vez que volvía del teatro. Estaba enamorado. Por un momento se preguntó si él también pondría esas caras y gestos, y hablaría con un tono lleno de ilusión sobre Misono.

Algo le decía que así era.

—Ya es hora de que me vaya —interrumpió Misono, en lo que dejaba la taza sobre la mesa y se levantaba—. Vendré a dejarte esto mañana, y buscaré mi ropa. No vayas a hacer algo con ellas.

Tetsu no estaba muy seguro a qué se refería con eso, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

—¿Estás seguro de que te vas a ir ahora?

—Seguro. Llegaré a tomar un baño de todas formas.

Aunque la idea de caminar con unos zapatos que le quedaban grandes y unos pantalones que no se sujetaban era ciertamente insoportable. Pero si quería llegar a escribir, debía hacer un esfuerzo.

Misono se fue de ahí antes de que pudiera decir algo, se apresuró en levantarse, y el sonido que hizo la taza le recordó que primero debía encargarse de su trabajo.

—Ve por él… —escuchó un bostezo, cuando se dio cuenta, su jefe estaba saliendo de la cocina, completamente desaliñado—. Yo me encargo.

Tetsu musitó un agradecimiento, tomó su paraguas y salió de la cafetería, sin preocuparse siquiera por cambiarse el uniforme. Aunque no tuvo que avanzar demasiado. Misono seguía bajo el techo de la cafetería, sin decidirse sobre arriesgarse o no bajo la lluvia. Por la forma en la que se había largado a llover más fuerte, parecía que lo más acertado que podía pensar era en volver dentro del establecimiento.

—Vaya mier…

—Hey —Tetsu le interrumpió, y Misono solo chasqueó la lengua para omitir la mala palabra que estaba a punto de salir de su boca—. Un niño como tú no debería decir malas palabras.

—No me obligues a lanzarte otro zapato, Sendagaya.

Soltó una risa ante la seria amenaza, y por la mirada de advertencia de Misono, parecía decidido a hacerlo. El más alto abrió el paraguas, y se acercó un poco más al otro para poder cubrirlo.

—Te acompañaré hasta tu casa.

—No es necesario que lo hagas, bastardo.

—Insisto.

Al final, Misono no se vio capaz de replicar ante esa mirada de _"puedes decir lo que quieras_ — _Chibi_ — _pero seguiré acompañándote hasta tú casa"._ No lo quedó de otra, así que afirmando bien los pantalones para no tener problemas comenzó a arrastrar los zapatos con cuidado de que no se le salieran.

Cuando llegaron hasta su departamento, Misono se vio en la obligación de invitarlo a entrar. Por su culpa, Tetsu había terminado con toda la parte izquierda de sus ropas bastante mojada —aunque también atribuía la culpa al mismo Sendagaya por ser incapaz de equilibrar el paraguas entre ambos—. Y le avergonzaba tener que mostrar el pequeño desastre que tenía en el departamento —pero, comparado con otras veces, en realidad estaba bastante decente—.

Misono encendió la luz de la sala, y lo invitó a pasar luego de indicarle que dejara el paraguas en el genkan. Tetsu se sacó los zapatos, y espero a que Misono le trajera las pantuflas para invitados.

—P-puedes quedarte, Sendagaya —dijo finalmente, sin atreverse a mirarlo del todo—. Dudo que vaya a dejar de llover, por eso…

—¿No hay problema? —Misono negó suavemente con la cabeza—. Entonces aceptaré tú oferta.

El mayor asintió, aliviado.

—Iré a tomar un baño primero —anunció—. No me tardo. Puedes ponerte cómodo… o lo que sea.

Sendagaya no tardó en acomodarse en el sofá de la sala, porque a pesar de que el mayor le había dejado la libertad para hacer _lo que sea_ no se atrevía a tocar demasiado las cosas de Misono. Estaba bien mientras pudiera observar desde su lugar aquel pequeño piso de departamento.

Una sala que Misono había destinado en su mayoría para sus libros, dos grandes estanterías y otra pequeña, una mesa de centro con un montón de papeles esparcidos sobre ella. Era la primera vez que al entrar a una sala no veía por ninguna parte un televisor. Por otro lado, la computadora se mantenía encendida. ¿Misono la usaría para otras cosas aparte de escribir? ¿Tal vez para ver las noticias o ver algún vídeo ocasional? No parecía ser de esa clase, pero le dio curiosidad.

Se vio interesado, y se hizo una nota mental para preguntárselo más tarde.

Misono apareció unos minutos después, con la toalla alrededor de su cuello para evitar que las gotitas de su cabello fueran demasiado lejos, y el pijama puesto. Una toalla era extendida hacia él y Sendagaya no tardó en tomarla.

—El baño está al final del pasillo —señaló, Tetsu se inclinó un poco hacía atrás para observar mejor la puerta—. Deje tu ropa ahí. Para que duermas con ella, bastardo. Puedes usar la secadora para el uniforme.

Y el menor asintió, antes de levantarse y dirigirse al cuarto de baño. A pesar de que el piso era bastante pequeño en general, las habitaciones y el baño tenían bastante espacio. El baño se separaba perfectamente entre el espacio de la secadora, la lavadora y el inodoro, con el espacio tras la otra puerta que daba a la ducha y a una pequeña tina en la que estaba seguro él no caía recostado —Misono por otro lado, seguramente se hundía perfectamente recostado entre las burbujas—.

Metió su ropa a la secadora como Misono le había indicado, y la dejó andando en lo que se metía a la ducha. El agua caliente comenzó a correr de inmediato, y cerró los ojos, se sintió realmente bien el cambio de temperatura luego del frío que hacía fuera. Suspiró, mientras quitaba los mechones de cabello de su rostro, esperaba que Misono no se molestara si usaba su champú por esa vez —y no pudo evitar soltar una risa al identificar el pequeño envase de jabón anti-lagrimas—.

Luego de un refrescante baño que no le tomó más de diez minutos, Sendagaya salió del cuarto de baño y volvió hacía la sala.

La imagen de Misono sentado sobre la silla del escritorio y las gafas puestas recibiéndolo nuevamente era una imagen a la que se podría acostumbrar.

—¿¡Se puede saber qué estás haciendo en mí casa sin pantalones, bastardo!?

También podría acostumbrarse a ese ceño tembloroso, las mejillas encendidas y la boca entreabierta, mirándolo completamente avergonzado.

—Los pantalones que me dejaste eran demasiado pequeños —aclaró, y Misono solo bufó que era su culpa por ser demasiado grande—. Y ya había dejado el uniforme en la secadora, por eso…

Y se encogió de hombros, como si no fuera la gran cosa —y _oh por_ …, Misono se sentía como un jodido depravado por no quitarle la mirada de encima ahora—.

—¡Lo que sea!

Misono volvió su atención a la computadora, sin embargo, no lo vio escribir nada. Al final, solo arrastró el cursor y pulsó el botón de guardar antes de cerrar el archivo. Tardó unos segundos en volver a hablar.

—Solo tengo ramen instantáneo para la cena —carraspeó—. Pero puedes cocinar algo si quieres… con lo que haya.

—Ramen suena bien…

Saber que Sendagaya no lo juzgaba por no saber cocinar era increíblemente confortable. No necesitaba esforzarse en ocultarlo, y el otro tampoco decía nada sobre sus habilidades culinarias, las que eran únicamente eficientes para la comida instantánea. Lo aceptaba, simplemente. Y eso lo hacía feliz.

—Aún es temprano para cenar —Sendagaya observó el reloj digital sobre el escritorio de Misono, apenas eran las ocho, pero con el clima nublado y la escasa luz que entraba por las cortinas daba la ilusión de que ya era de noche—. Podríamos ver una película.

—No tengo ninguna…

—Está bien, podemos buscar una en tu computadora.

Misono asintió, admitía que eso sonaba como una buena idea. Se levantó de la silla, se sacó las gafas, y desenchufó el portátil, ya que la batería estaba totalmente cargada no tendrían problemas durante las siguientes dos o tres horas que durara la película. Lo dejó sobre la mesa, y mientras Tetsu buscaba en el navegador alguna página de películas online, él fue a buscar unas botellas de agua a la cocina y algo para picar en caso de que necesitaran algo para el estómago.

Dejó las botellas sobre la mesa y un pequeño plato repleto de galletas de chocolate, saber que eran las únicas que tenía le hizo recordar que pronto debería hacer una visita al supermercado —¿debería avisarle a Shirota? Él siempre parecía feliz cuando hacía las compras, especialmente los días con ofertas—. Se llevó una galleta a la boca, mientras se sentaba al lado de Sendagaya.

—¿Cuál te apetece ver?

—Cualquiera está bien —le dio un nuevo bocado a la galleta—. Veamos esa. _Hotarubi_ …

El menor asintió, antes de cliquear sobre la imagen de la película que había señalado —una película animada para un par de adultos, parecía algo que iba con ellos—. Inmediatamente, la dejó pausada para que cargara. De esa forma, la verían sin interrupciones. Solo un par de letras se veían en los primeros segundos, así que no había mucho que observar. Sendagaya se recostó sobre el respaldo del sofá, buscando algún tema de conversación.

—Supongo… —empezó, un poco de desánimo se podía escuchar en su tono de voz—, que tendré que dormir en el sofá hoy…

—Supones bien.

Por supuesto, ¿por qué siquiera habría pensado lo contrario?

—Pero —quiso insistir un poquito, buscando una oportunidad—, el hermano mayor Mahiru y tú dormían juntos.

—¿Hermano mayor…? —Misono frunció el ceño—. ¿Desde cuándo Shirota es _hermano mayor_?

 _«¿Desde cuándo se llevan tan bien?»_ Quiso preguntar, pero no pudo hacerlo. No se atrevía. Porque no estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

—Antes de que llegaras estuvimos hablando.

—¿Sobre…? No, olvídalo —carraspeó, apresurado—, no me interesa.

No entendía por qué se sentía tan molesto ahora. Pero ahí estaba, esa sensación de malestar. Llenando y llenando cada rinconcito de su cuerpo, fastidiándolo, y avergonzándolo al mismo tiempo. Sentirse así solo por pensar que esos dos podrían tener algo… ¿qué demonios pasaba con él?

Por un momento, quiso pensar que era la lluvia lo que le había afectado.

Apretó los puños, disimuladamente, mientras se encogía en el sofá. Sus labios formaron una mueca cuando finalmente se atrevió a preguntar lo que quería evitar desde el principio.

—Sendagaya —empezó. Las punzadas de su corazón apenas lo dejaban respirar—. A ti… te gusta Shirota, ¿verdad?

De otra forma, Sendagaya no parecería estar molesto cada vez que recordaba que él y su mejor amigo habían compartido cama en ocasiones. Además de las expresiones que había hecho cuando mencionaba que se llevaban demasiado bien o habían vivido juntos por un tiempo.

Era irritantemente obvio.

—Chibi…

Y Misono sintió la respiración pesada —y ya, en serio, ¿qué demonios era eso? Se sentía realmente mal y era insoportable. Era un hombre de veinticinco años reaccionando como un ridículo adolescente. Que alguien parara eso… _por favor_ —.

Tetsu por su lado no dejaba de observarlo, su cabeza rememoraba las recientes palabras de Misono una y otra vez.

 _¿Qué si le gustaba Mahiru?_

No. Era otra persona la que le gustaba. Y era obvio para todos, menos para esa persona.

No para Misono.

 _«Misono es un poco… Muy lento.»_

Comenzaba a cobrar sentido las palabras de esa tarde.

—Chibi.

Volvió a llamar, y está vez, intentó llamar su atención al posar su mano sobre su mejilla. Estaba caliente, y no estaba seguro si eso era motivo de preocupación. Sin embargo, la palma de su mano comenzó a cosquillear suavemente, y la forma en la que Misono le había devuelto la mirada —con los ojos extrañamente tristes y sus labios apretados— le cortó el habla.

Sendagaya entrecerró los ojos, y sus cejas temblaron ligeramente. Misono estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas al verse tan observado, al sentir los dedos de Tetsu acariciar un poco su cabello para luego acomodarlo tras su oreja, y tal vez fuera su imaginación, pero podía sentir su respiración sobre la piel de su rostro. Él entendía ese tipo de situaciones, por supuesto que lo hacía. Y cerró los ojos, con la agitación haciendo estragos en su interior.

El menor suspiró entre sus labios, antes de hacer una suave presión, inocente, como la clase de beso que se daría entre un juego de niños. Y aunque no había ninguna clase de movimiento, Tetsu se mantuvo así unos segundos. Cuando volvió a separarse, no fue demasiado lejos. Misono no se atrevió a abrir los ojos, pero podía sentir el roce de sus narices.

—Otro…

Un susurro avergonzado escapó de sus labios, escuchó a Sendagaya tragar saliva un momento, antes de que volviera a acercarse. Esta vez, pudo sentir sus labios envolverlo, y tembloroso, Misono intentó imitarlo, moviendo un poco sus labios para acomodarlo con los de Sendagaya. Correspondiendo el beso que tímidamente habían iniciado. Abrió los ojos un instante, y se sorprendió de ver los ojos azules de Sendagaya devolviéndole la mirada. Tan… intensamente.

Misono cortó el beso por la sorpresa, e intentó tranquilizar su agitada respiración. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? _¿Qué se suponía estaban haciendo?_ Ser mordió el labio inferior, se sentía estúpidamente caliente, y quería preguntarle a Tetsu que sucedía… _qué estaba sucediendo entre ellos_ , pero sus labios cosquilleaban y sus manos temblorosas solo se aferraron a la camisa de Tetsu.

Se sentía confundido.

Tetsu volvió a llamar su atención cuando sostuvo su rostro nuevamente, ambas palmas aprisionando sus mejillas. Y se volvió a inclinar, Misono volvió a cerrar los ojos para dejarse llevar.

—Me gustas, Misono… —sin embargo, solo escuchó un susurro y la respiración sobre sus labios—. Me gustas.

Algo estaba golpeando dentro de él — _bum, bum, bum_ — y ahora le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

Sendagaya volvió a besarlo, siendo un poco más insistente. Sus dientes chocaron por un movimiento mal hecho, y pudo sentir un poco el sabor de Sendagaya combinándose con las migajas de la galleta de chocolate que había comido hace un rato. Unos segundos, y volvió a separarse, con la respiración intranquila y el rostro apenado. Contuvo el aire, y volvió a inclinarse, empujando su pequeño cuerpo sobre el sofá.

Cuando apenas se dio cuenta, Sendagaya ya estaba sobre él, con una mirada apenada mientras se acomodaba en esa nueva posición. Sus manos envueltas en su cuello solo lo atraían a él para profundizar los besos que intercambiaban.

Cualquier rastro de timidez inicial, había sido completamente olvidado.

.

.

.

—V—

 **De:** Snow Lily. [13:40]  
¿Estás bien, Misono? ¡Leí tú mensaje! ¡Te llamo apenas pueda!

Ni siquiera se molestó en responder, bloqueó la pantalla del móvil y lo dejó caer a su lado, en silencio. No se sentía bien en lo absoluto. Volvió a cubrirse con las mantas de la cama, mientras ahogaba un grito interno al aplastar su rostro contra la almohada, esperando inútilmente que eso se llevara sus preocupaciones. Era un hombre de veinticinco años —a dos meses de cumplir veintiséis— y era increíblemente patético.

 _Patético, idiota, un maldito cobarde._

Misono cerró los ojos, y en su mente, aún podía divisar aquel momento de la semana anterior, el que lo ha estado persiguiendo por días y días, noche tras noche. Aún tiene la sensación de los labios de Sendagaya, de la forma en la que los presionaba y su calidez inevitable. Y se muerde los labios, porque también recuerda sus palabras y el momento donde hecho todo a perder.

 _«Te amo»_

Las palabras de Tetsu vuelven a resonar en su cabeza, agitando su interior y asustándolo como nada lo había asustado antes. Ese día lo había apartado después de escuchar esas palabras, porque le dio miedo saber que Sendagaya había llegado a tal conclusión cuando él ni siquiera tenía claro sus sentimientos por él. Tal vez lo amaba, pero si no se sentía seguro, se veía incapaz de decirlo también. Y si resultaba que no era de esa forma, entonces se veía incapaz de continuar. Solo aumentaría la esperanza de Tetsu, y él no quería lastimarlo.

Pero al final… _lo hizo_. _Lo había hecho_.

 _«Yo… siento algo, ¿está bien?_ —su voz había titubeado, nervioso—. _Pero no estoy seguro… n-necesito tiempo para pensarlo.»_

La expresión que había puesto Tetsu aún lo estaba persiguiendo. Era su forma de decir que _lo entendía_ , pero que a su vez, dolía por considerar las posibilidades. Y si no fuera suficiente, llevaba una semana sin ir a la cafetería, sin ver a Tetsu ni responder sus mensajes, sin hablar con nadie más que su editor a través del móvil.

Apenas tenía ganas de levantarse, y se había pasado los días comiendo solo el helado de vainilla de la nevera pese al frío que hacía fuera. Se sentía como una mujer en depresión, solo le faltaban las malditas películas románticas para ser el cuadro perfecto. Para colmo, los primeros días después de lo ocurrido, había tenido fiebre, y apenas tuvo la fuerza suficiente para ir a buscar una botella de agua. Y, si no fuera suficiente, debía agregar su estado distraído incapaz de nada.

Desde lo sucedido con Sendagaya, no había podido continuar escribiendo su libro.

Suspiró. Todo era un verdadero desastre.

El móvil comenzó a sonar con la pegajosa melodía de ' _Not Fragile Love'_ que había configurado para cada vez que Lily llamara. Buscó el móvil a tientas, y contestó.

—¡Misono! —gritó a través de la línea, alargando innecesariamente la _i_ y ambas _o_ —. ¡Apenas pude hacerme un tiempo! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Cómo va tú resfriado?

—Estoy bien —murmuró suavemente—. Solo queda un poco del dolor de garganta.

—Es bueno saberlo, ¿te has alimentado bien estos días?

Ni de lejos podía llamar comer bien a solo tragar helado de vainilla. Pero, era mejor que _nadie_ se enterara de eso.

—Sí —Lily continuó hablando sobre lo importante que eran las dietas para los autores, pero Misono solo rodó los ojos, sin darle verdadera importancia—. Por cierto, Lily…

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Quisiera darme un descanso del libro… —dijo, Lily soltó una pequeña exclamación por lo repentina que era su petición—. Tengo que resolver… ciertos asuntos primero.

La voz de su editor bajó unos cuantos tonos, la preocupación se dejaba escuchar fácilmente en su tono de voz.

—¿Sucedió algo, Misono?

Si la persona con la que hubiera hablado habría sido otro, probablemente hubiera negado que algo sucedía. Pero estaba ante una persona en la que podía confiar, su editor se lo había demostrado en muchas ocasiones.

—Conocí a alguien… —se removió bajo las mantas, notoriamente avergonzado—. No sé qué es lo que siento pero… no quiero dejarlo ir —explicó—. ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer, Lily?

Snow Lily pareció meditarlo un momento, un largo ' _hm'_ fue dicho por la línea telefónica, como si analizara cuidadosamente la situación. Inquieto, Misono esperó una respuesta mientras enredaba los pies en la frazada de su cama.

—Deberías escuchar a tu corazón, Misono.

El autor solo chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Qué clase de consejo es ese? —bufó, absolutamente fastidiado por lo cursi que había sonado eso—. Mi corazón no habla, Lily. Solo es un órgano que se encarga de bombear sangre al resto de los organismos de mi cuerpo.

—Eres escritor —contrarrestó Lily—, usa la imaginación para variar, Misono.

—Pero…

—¡Mi jefa está a punto de volver así que tengo que colgar! ¡Adiós!

Misono solo pudo farfullar maldiciones contra Lily cuando se dio cuenta de que ya había colgado. _Estúpido editor y sus estúpidos consejos_. Se quedó un momento observando el techo de su habitación, escuchando solo los latidos de su corazón. _¿Desde cuándo se había convertido en una maldita gallina…?_

Tenía miedo de ser amado por Sendagaya y no corresponderle.

Tenía miedo de estar enamorado y que sea demasiado tarde.

¿Qué escuchara a su corazón?

Ahora mismo, su corazón no dejaba de decirle que era un completo idiota.

 **.**

—¡Tetsu, maldición, deja de estar en las nubes!

La voz de Hyde resonó fuertemente en toda la cafetería, sobresaltando a los clientes y al mismo Tetsu quien, con libreta en mano, apenas había escuchado lo que había pedido la clienta. Musitó una disculpa y sacudió la cabeza, antes de volver a concentrarse en la chica frente a él que se vio obligada a repetir su orden. Anotó un simple garabato, y se retiró hacia la cocina, reprimiendo un suspiro.

—¡No seas malo con Tetsu, Hyde! —replicó un niño sentado en la barra de la cafetería, mientras lo apuntaba con la cuchara pequeña de su pastel de queso—. ¡Está distraído porque fue rechazado! ¡Tú sabes lo que es eso!

—¡Ophelia no me ha rechazado, maldición! —tuvo que aguantarse las malas palabras que amenazaban por salir al ver la sonrisa de Hugh, claramente parecía decirle que _aún_ no lo rechazaban. Pero, ¡bah! ¿Él qué sabía? ¡Solo tenía once años!—. ¡Es cuestión de tiempo para que salgamos juntos!

 _«Tiempo. Tiempo...»_

Tetsu llenó la taza de café, con el aire distraído que había vuelto a él.

Misono solo necesitaba _tiempo_ para pensarlo. Por supuesto, no tenía problemas con eso, él esperaría pacientemente por una respuesta incluso si le tomaba años llegar a una. Pero, si eso significaba dejar de verlo, entonces no estaba seguro de si podría aguantar. Porque antes de sus sentimientos estaba esa amistad que habían formado con el paso de los días y los últimos meses.

Tal vez no debió besarlo cuando estuvo en su departamento. Pero fue algo que había surgido, un inevitable impulso al que cedió cuando lo vio cerrar los ojos y corresponder tan dulcemente.

Sendagaya chasqueó la lengua, en verdad lo había arruinado. Era la primera vez que algo como eso le pasaba.

 _«¿Qué se supone debería hacer ahora…?»_

—¡Hombre, cuidado con el café! —Hyde lo llamó de nuevo, irritado. Solo entonces Tetsu se dio cuenta de que estaba derramando todo el café de la jarra, la taza estaba a rebosar del líquido caliente—. Ya está bien, yo me encargo desde ahora. Tú sírvete algo, o lo que sea, ¡pero no te quiero en mi cocina! Eres un peligro cuando estas distraído.

—Lo siento…

—¡Por supuesto que lo sientes!

Hyde bufó de mala gana, mientras limpiaba el desastre que el chico había dejado. Tetsu solo sacó una botella de agua de la nevera y fue de nuevo hacía la cafetería, buscando un lugar donde quedarse sin fastidiar a algún cliente.

—¡Aquí, Tetsu! —señaló el niño, quien había arrastrado una silla hasta la barra donde él había estado sentado desde hace un rato—. Y ahora sí, cuéntame lo que sucedió —insistió, mientras balanceaba sus pies en el aire y le daba una mordida a su pastel. Tetsu se reclinó sobre la silla, jugando con la botella de agua. No sabía por dónde empezar—. ¿De verdad te rechazó? ¿Cómo a Hyde?

—¡Bien, suficiente con eso! —el jefe de la cafetería apareció de nuevo, y fastidiado, le quitó el plato de pastel al pequeño crio—. ¡Sé respetuoso con tus mayores, enano!

—¡Ah, mi _cheesecake_! —pero el resto de pastel desapareció en la boca de Hyde, el niño solo pudo maldecirlo en voz baja para no armar un berrinche en ese mismo lugar. Ya se las pagaría luego. Sacudió la cabeza, antes de volver su atención al más alto—. Entonces… ¿qué pasó, Tetsu?

—Dijo que necesitaba tiempo.

—¿Tiempo? —masculló Hugh, ladeando la cabeza—. ¿Tiempo para qué?

—Para pensar —continuó—. Él… dijo que no estaba seguro sobre lo que sentía.

—Tonterías —volvió a interrumpir Hyde, dando un resoplido indignado. Tetsu se preguntaba porque era él quien parecía más molesto de los dos, si el asunto no lo involucraba para nada—. Si te correspondió el beso es por algo.

Hugh volteó a verlo, emocionado por la nueva información.

—¿¡Se besaron!?

—Solo un poco.

—Bastante —corrigió Hyde.

El niño lo miró un poco fastidiado, ¿qué demonios hacía Hyde con ellos ahora? Que dejara a Tetsu contar la historia, vamos.

—¿No tienes otras mesas que atender?

—Sí —se encogió de hombros—, pero soy un mal mesero. ¿Qué más da?

Bueno, en eso tenía un punto. Desde que Hugh frecuentaba la cafetería —desde hace unos años— no veía a Hyde muy seguido en ese lugar. Él prefería irse por su cuenta y dejar a Tetsu la mayor parte del trabajo —y solía ir eventualmente para ver cómo iban las cosas—. Hugh solo rodó los ojos, antes de volver su atención a su amigo con problemas sentimentales —y tal vez fuera por la influencia de su madre, pero le gustaban ese tipo de historias que surgían del drama amoroso—.

Sendagaya torció los labios, la botella de agua se apretó entre sus dedos a pesar de que no había hecho mucha fuerza.

—¿Qué debería hacer…?

—¿Por qué te complicas tanto? —Hyde rodó los ojos, mientras sacudía una de sus manos. Como si de esa forma pudiera restarle importancia al asunto—. Solo debes darle un poco más de tiempo.

—Aunque no lo creas, Hyde tiene razón, Tetsu —dijo Hugh, y podía sentir perfectamente la mirada irritada del jefe de Tetsu sobre él. _Se enojaba tan fácilmente_ —. ¡No estés deprimido! ¡En momentos así lo mejor que puedes hacer es ir a beber con amigos!

—Hugh, tú eres menor de edad…

—¡Ya escuchaste al grandulón! —y antes de que el niño replicara, Hyde dejó un vaso con zumo de naranja de la bandeja que traía, sin siquiera darle importancia al hecho que lo había preparado para una de las clientas—. Solo habrá jugo para ti.

Hugh solo bufó, con el orgullo dolido.

—Los odio…

Y Hyde no pudo evitar sonreír, victorioso.

—De todas formas, no suena mal —señaló finalmente, Tetsu lo miró por un momento, sin entender a que venía esa nueva sonrisa que se iba expandiendo por su rostro—. ¡Esta noche iremos a beber!

 **.**

Sendagaya Tetsu, a pesar de haberse convertido en todo un adulto hace unos años, nunca había ido a ese tipo de lugares. Y no es que no tuviera la oportunidad, en realidad. Muchas veces sus compañeros de la universidad le habían insistido para que les acompañara al pequeño pero reluciente bar del centro de la ciudad, para que conociera alguien, se divirtiera, y dejara ya esa cara tan neutra. Tetsu se había negado en varias ocasiones. Pero no podía decirle que no a Hyde. Porque, bueno…

Era su jefe.

Y había sido muy claro al decir que, si no lo acompañaba esa noche, le reduciría el sueldo de ese mes. Y Tetsu no quería eso, la principal razón para conseguirse un trabajo en la cafetería en lugar de seguir el negocio familiar había sido para conseguir su propio dinero, al menos, por un tiempo —aparte de su razón de ver otras formas de hacer sentir bien al cliente y poder emplearlo en un futuro en el hotel de su familia—.

Así que ahora, se había visto arrastrado por el ruidoso de su jefe que no dejaba de agitar su lata de cerveza, mientras se movía en un intento de seguir el ritmo de la música tan alta junto a otras personas que de nada conocía. Y aunque se supone que había ido a ese lugar para no pensar demasiado, su mente seguía divagando sobre el pequeño autor que había dejado de frecuentar la cafetería.

Estaba preocupado.

Por si estaría comiendo bien, o si no tendría problemas con el capítulo de su libro. Si acaso ya había llegado a una respuesta o si, al igual que él, apenas podía dormir por las noches.

Incluso si estaba en ese lugar para distraerse de su actual problema no podía evitarlo. Quería arreglar las cosas con Misono. De alguna u otra forma. Pero no quería que pensara que le estaba metiendo prisas si se presentaba sin dar aviso en su departamento. Y, si esperaba que él fuera a la cafetería, entonces pasaría demasiado tiempo.

Tetsu no era un pensador. Nunca lo fue. Siempre prefería seguir las indicaciones de alguien que fuera más listo que él, de esa forma su único trabajo, era cumplir con las expectativas.

Pero ahora no había nadie que le dijera qué tenía que hacer.

Y se sentía perdido, inseguro.

—¡Hey! —el chico detrás de la barra del bar llamó su atención, con un tono fastidiado se dirigió a él nuevamente—. ¡No quiero caras largas en mí bar! ¡Largo!

Sendagaya estaba a punto de ceder, pero Hyde apareció en su defensa. Con una sonrisa pegajosa que podría ser el resultado del alcohol en su sistema. ¿Cuántas cervezas había bebido ya?

—¡Vamos, World-kun, no seas malo con el grandulón! —Hyde se apoyó sobre la barra, mientras seguía alargando las vocales innecesariamente—. ¡El pobre está devastado!

El hombre detrás de la barra enarcó las cejas ante el tono exagerado que el otro había usado.

—¿Lo está?

—¿Lo estoy? —Tetsu preguntó también, inseguro.

—¡ _Muy_ devastado! —aseguró, e hizo una señal al dueño del bar para que se acercara, como si tuviera que contarle un secreto de suma importancia y no quisiera que nadie, ni siquiera Tetsu pese a que era el involucrado, escuchara. Después de un par de balbuceos incoherentes, Sendagaya vio al muchacho del bar saltar, con una expresión grave marcado en todo el rostro.

—¡Hombre, que deprimente! —Tetsu volvió a sentirse perdido, pero por razones totalmente diferente—. ¡Si eran problemas del corazón tuviste que decirlo, joder! —y fingió limpiarse un par de lágrimas de los ojos, se dio la vuelta un momento, y regresó dejando un par de cervezas frente a él—. ¡La casa invita, hombre! ¡Bebe con confianza!

—No… yo no bebo…

—¡Solo es por una noche, grandulón! ¡Vamos! —Hyde alzó su pequeña lata, animándolo a abrir una—. ¡Eso es! ¡Mira, sa-lud!

Y mientras Hyde volvía a beber el resto del contenido de un solo trago, Tetsu solo le dio un sorbo. El sabor amargo invadió su garganta, y un extraño ardor comenzó a nacer en su boca. Aun así, no era tan desagradable como le había parecido que sería. Así que continuó bebiendo, y Hyde le celebró antes de volver a tomar una lata que World le ofrecía.

—¿Está bien que beba tanto?

—¡Para nada!

Pero tampoco parecía que a World le importara mucho —su trabajo era vender alcohol, ¿quién era él para decirles cuando detenerse?—.

La música se detuvo, y Sendagaya pudo escuchar algunos murmullos lejanos de las personas, algunos emocionados y otros desconformes con el repentino corte. El bar quedó en silencio cuando comenzaron a escucharse las notas de un piano, haciendo un total contraste con la música que hace un rato invadía el pequeño establecimiento. Una chica se sentó a su lado, murmurando para sí misma un nombre — _Claro de Luna_ , Beethoven—, supuso que esa era la canción que estaban tocando ahora.

—Otra vez con sus espectáculos —masculló World, en un volumen más moderado que el anterior—. Ese chico siempre viene a tocar el piano sin permiso.

— _¡Waoh, Lichtan!_ —Hyde interrumpió el silencio, siendo el único que gritaba y agitaba la lata en medio de todas las personas en silencio—. ¡Ese es mi _ángel_! _Japanese, yeah!_

Antes de que Tetsu se diera cuenta, Hyde ya estaba hablando en inglés, haciendo porras al chico que estaba intentando interpretar la sonata con el piano del bar. Sin embargo, por el tocar tan tenso de las teclas, parecía que los gritos de Hyde para animarlo resultaban ser para todo lo contrario. Sendagaya comenzó a comprender cuál era la causa tras los golpes de su jefe cuando el pianista se interrumpió a sí mismo para darle una patada.

Y al final, entre las distintas interpretaciones de piano que continuaron y los gritos de Hyde, no se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba bebiendo su tercera lata de alcohol.

Para la cuarta ya se estaba sintiendo un poco mareado.

 **.**

Misono despertó con el sonido del timbre. Porque, de verdad, nadie tocaba el condenado botón como una persona civilizada —una o dos veces— si no que reventaban el timbre presionándolo una y otra y otra vez, como si él no tuviera problemas con eso.

Irritado, se levantó de sobre la computadora. Al parecer, se había quedado dormido al intentar escribir hace un rato. Tenía las teclas del teclado marcadas en su mejilla y aún tenía las gafas puestas, reprimió un bostezo, antes de levantarse de la silla. Su reloj digital marcaba las dos de la mañana, y la pantalla de su computadora, aún iluminada, solo mostraba el montón de letras sin sentido que se habrían presionado por su rostro. Tendría que borrarlo luego.

Lo primero era matar al condenado bastardo que osaba despertarle con el sonido del timbre —y estaba seguro mañana escucharía las quejas de su vecina para que hiciera algo con la gente que lo visitaba y exageraba al pulsar el timbre, mientras él tendría que guardarse los argumentos porque no era correcto gritarle a una anciana—. Tal vez debería colocarle cinta adhesiva encima y escribir un post-it sobre tocar la —maldita— puerta.

Arrastró los pies, mientras se arreglaba un poco el cabello. Tal vez era Shirota quien había vuelto a discutir con Kuro, y había vuelto para enseñarle una lección. ¿Pero quién demonios discutía a las dos de la mañana?

Cuando abrió la puerta, lo primero que sintió fue algo cayéndole encima. Literalmente. Un cuerpo pesado y demasiado grande que le asustó completamente y le obligó a caer de espaldas en la entrada de su casa. Cuando alzó la mirada solo encontró al jefe de Sendagaya, girando el brazo izquierdo y quejándose del dolor de hombros y espaldas que le quedaría mañana por cargarlo tanto tiempo.

—No quiso decirme donde vivía —masculló en respuesta, y antes de que Misono pudiera decir algo más, se ajustó las gafas y sonrió—. Así que… eso. ¡Las traes, enano!

Y se fue.

¡Se fue! ¡Sin decir absolutamente nada más! Y es que le hubiera gustado algo de contexto, pero nada.

Misono bufó con fastidio, más despierto de lo que estaba hace un rato. Sendagaya Tetsu estaba sobre él en la entrada de su casa. Y si no fuera porque sentía su respiración y los ligeros ronquidos, habría imaginado que le habían tirado un muerto encima. Sendagaya se removió, mientras dejaba descansar su cabeza sobre su hombro, el cabello rubio le estaba haciendo cosquillas en las mejillas y en el cuello. Apenas podía respirar con Sendagaya aplastándolo de esa forma.

—Chibi…

Arrugó la nariz, el ligero aroma del alcohol llegó hasta él. Y ahora comprendía mejor a que venía esa actitud.

¿Cuánto habría bebido para terminar así, maldición?

Misono intentó apartarse, pero los brazos de Tetsu lo rodearon antes de que pudiera salir de debajo de su cuerpo.

—No te vayas —lo escuchó murmurar, y la idea de que estaba durmiendo fue rápidamente descartada—. Chibi…

—Apestas, Sendagaya —finalmente, Misono comenzó a hablar. Dentro de su cuerpo, su corazón se estaba agitando al sentir nuevamente esa cercanía que hace una semana había decidido ignorar. Sintió la cabeza de Tetsu moverse sobre su hombro, aspirando su aroma, y él soltó un suspiro, mientras llevaba una de sus manos hacia la cabeza de Tetsu—. ¿Qué demonios hacías bebiendo hasta tan tarde?

Tetsu no respondió, pero se sentía a gusto con las pequeñas caricias de Misono sobre su cabello.

—Si no sabes resistir el alcohol entonces no bebas, bastardo —masculló, jalando suavemente los cabellos que se enredaron en sus dedos—. Y si lo haces, entonces no vengas aquí sin avisar.

Porque él no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo. En esos momentos, ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para levantarse el mismo, Sendagaya era demasiado grande y el apenas podía intentar empujarlo un poquito sin sentir que se quedaba sin fuerzas.

—Chibi…

—Deja de hablar, te dije que apestas, bastardo —lo regañó, en un intento de ser suave—. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

—En ti… —murmuró, Misono se estremeció al sentir las palabras tan cerca de su oído—. Solo puedo pensar en ti… —y suspiró—. Eres un enano…

—Vale, suficiente. Largo de mi casa.

Tetsu soltó algo que se escuchaba similar a un suave resoplido. Y Misono solo podía pensar en que Tetsu había arruinado el momento al llamarlo enano solo porque sí.

—Eres un enano —repitió—. Pero eres asombroso —y antes de que Misono pudiera decir algo, agregó—. Te amo, Chibi.

—Lo sé…

Por supuesto que lo sabía. No había dejado de darle vueltas al asunto porque _lo sabía_. Y a veces, muy en el fondo, hubiera preferido no saberlo. Porque era demasiado complicado para él entender esa clase de cosas. Se sentía feliz de saber que Tetsu sentía algo por él, y a su vez, extremadamente confundido.

Solo llevaban unos meses de conocerse, y aunque se llevaban bien, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, no estaba seguro. Tal vez sus sentimientos no fueran suficiente para Sendagaya.

Estaba seguro de que le gustaba. Pero amarlo era completamente diferente. Ni siquiera estaba seguro a que se refería realmente con estar enamorado de alguien. Era… un concepto demasiado ambiguo para todo lo que abarcaba. Incluso si alguien intentaba enumerar en lo que consiste amar a alguien, al final, él tendría que descubrirlo por sí mismo.

 _«Deberías escuchar a tu corazón, Misono.»_

Las palabras de Lily hacen eco en su cabeza, y a pesar de que su corazón no dice nada, en su cabeza solo se forma una simple pero sincera idea.

Quería estar con Sendagaya.

Eso es todo.

 **.**

Cuando Sendagaya abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de inmediato que esa definitivamente no era su habitación. Tal vez fuera el aroma a lavanda del suavizante de las almohadas o el peculiar armario que llegó a su campo de visión cuando apenas abrió los ojos, o seguramente la fatal del tatami y el futón que había sido reemplazado por una cama de verdad. Y saber que no estaba en su casa le preocupó un poco.

Como el protagonista de una mala comedia que había sido intoxicado con alcohol la noche anterior, Sendagaya inmediatamente se volteó, esperando ver a alguien compartiendo la cama. Por suerte, no había nadie. Y él también tenía su ropa puesta, así que el cliché de película americana no había funcionado con él —y se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo por no haber hecho una estupidez de la que arrepentirse—.

Tetsu suspiró, aliviado y se levantó ignorando el ligero dolor de cabeza que le había acompañado desde que abrió los ojos.

Supo dónde estaba en el momento que salió de la habitación, por el angosto pasillo y la puerta del baño que estaba al final, y también por el peculiar adulto con rasgos infantiles que dormía en el sofá, con las gafas puestas y uno de sus brazos colgando fuera del mueble. Bien, de alguna u otra manera, había terminado en la casa de Misono. Por alguna razón, había terminado en su cama, y el pequeño autor se había visto en la obligación de dormir en el sofá para no molestarlo de alguna manera.

Ni siquiera se había llevado una manta…

Arrastró los pies de vuelta a la habitación para buscar algo con lo que cubrir a Misono, pero apenas dio unos cuantos pasos cuando un estornudo interrumpió el silencio. Cuando volteó, Misono ya estaba despierto, dando un bostezo y arreglándose el cabello, apenas consciente de que se había quedado con las gafas toda la noche.

—Buenos días… Misono.

—¿Qué tiene de buenos, bastardo? —y giró el cuello, ambos pudieron escuchar los huesos tronar y acomodarse. Terminó por soltar un gruñido, hastiado—. Te dejé una aspirina en la cocina.

Misono se levantó sin decir mucho más y caminó directo al baño para asearse adecuadamente y quitarse el cansancio de su cuerpo. Hasta ahora, todo parecía ser igual entre ellos, eso era un alivio. Sendagaya camino hacía la cocina, el vaso de cristal estaba a rebosar de agua y había un par de aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza. Misono había estado preparado para eso.

Se tomó la aspirina, y a su vez, bebió todo el vaso de agua, sentía la garganta seca desde esa mañana. Dejó el vaso en el lavaplatos y, ya que estaba ahí, pensó que no estaría mal hacer el desayuno para ambos. Abrió la nevera, solo había un par de huevos y una caja de leche casi vacía. Si con eso sobrevivía Misono entonces estaba sorprendido.

Volvió a cerrar la nevera, y pudo ver el pequeño post-it que Misono habría pegado con la lista de las compras de hace una semana. Tal vez no había tenido tiempo para hacerlas. Pero el pensamiento quedo descartado cuando al intentar salir de la cocina, observó vagamente el contenedor de la basura. Solo había tres envases vacíos de helado de vainilla.

La preocupación sobre si había estado alimentándose bien volvió a él, y de inmediato, sintió que debía resolver esa duda.

Por eso no lo pensó mucho antes de abrir la puerta del baño.

—Chi…

—¡Qué demonios haces abriendo puertas sin tocar, bastardo! —bueno, tal vez no había tenido la mejor de sus ideas. Lo supo cuando Misono le arrojó la camisa que se acababa de sacar, seguido con la cesta de la ropa y la barra de jabón—. ¡Largo!

—Lo siento —musitó, pero en ningún momento se alejó—. ¿Vas a ir a la cafetería después?

—¡Por supuesto que voy a ir, ahora largo de aquí!

Sendagaya le dio una última mirada —porque el cuerpo de Misono no era algo que se viera muy seguido que digamos—, y cerró la puerta. Se dirigió hacia el sofá de la sala, preparando un listado de preguntas que le gustaría que Misono respondiera. Desde el habitual cómo había estado hasta preguntarle si había comido bien, algo aparte del helado de vainilla que vio en su contenedor. Preguntarle si había avanzado con su libro o había tenido más ideas que lo emocionaran. Saber qué había pasado anoche y cómo pudo llegar hasta su cama.

Aunque tal vez, la pregunta que constantemente se repetía, es si acaso había llegado a una respuesta.

 **.**

—¿No es muy temprano para hablar de sentimientos, Sendagaya?

Misono musitó finalmente tras la taza de café, y Tetsu no estaba seguro de a qué se refería específicamente al decir que aún era temprano para hablar. ¿No le había dado el tiempo suficiente? ¿O no le gustaba hablar de sentimientos a las diez —casi once— de la mañana? Se removió un poco incómodo sobre la silla de la cafetería, escuchando apenas el lejano murmullo de la conversación que mantenía una joven pareja de estudiantes en una de las mesas. El más bajo volvió a dejar la taza de café sobre el plato, y apretó los labios, sus mejillas permanecían sonrojadas desde el incidente del baño esa mañana.

—Bien —y masculló, suavemente—. Yo… _creo_ que estoy enamorado de ti.

Y a pesar de que Sendagaya había escuchado perfectamente recalcar la palabra _creo_ , no pudo evitar esa sensación de felicidad expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Su corazón comenzó a latir agitado al saber que tenía una posibilidad con Misono después de todo.

—Nunca me he sentido así antes —aseguró, completamente avergonzado—. Por eso no puedo estar seguro y… vale, deja ya de mirarme de esa forma, bastardo —irritado, Misono frunció el entrecejo, cortando con esa sonrisita tan ligera que había cruzado el rostro de Sendagaya—. ¡Estoy intentando ser serio con esto!

—Lo siento —por su tono de voz, era fácil ver que no lo sentía en lo absoluto—. Entonces... ¿Quieres salir conmigo? —preguntó, sonando un poco más ansioso de lo que habría esperado. Misono solo pudo desviar la mirada—. Incluso si no estás del todo seguro, podemos intentarlo —insistió un poco, se mordió el labio inferior, y terminó por agregar—. Está bien si no quieres, no tienes que obligarte a…

—Yo… quiero salir contigo… —sin embargo, su voz fue bajando de nivel al punto que ni siquiera él mismo pudo escucharse.

—¿Qué?

—¡Dije que está bien! —gritó ahora, más avergonzado que nada—. Que quiero salir contigo… ¡o lo que sea, bastardo! —farfulló, y nuevamente tomó su taza de café—. Te lo iba a pedir de todas formas.

—¿Es así?

—¡P-por supuesto!

Sendagaya estaba curioso de preguntar, pero Misono no dijo nada más.

Solo se mantuvo ahí, ocultando su bochorno y la sonrisa de su rostro tras la humeante taza de café.

.

.

.

—VI—

Shirota tocó el timbre, pero solo una vez. Se abstuvo de hacerlo repetidas veces, no quería lidiar con el posible mal humor de Misono cuando apenas iban a marcar las doce del mediodía. Balanceó un poquito la caja del pastel de chocolate que había preparado esa mañana, tuvo que despertarse temprano para hacerlo gracias a la incapacidad de su compañero de piso para leer las notas que él mismo dejaba —tampoco era tan difícil no comer algo de pastel, vaya— y suspiró, sintiendo la calurosa brisa del verano y el ruido de las cigarras.

« _Ya estamos en Julio_ …»

El mismo se sorprende con lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo. Parecía que solo fue hace unos días cuando él y Misono eran jóvenes iniciando sus carreras y la vida de un adulto inexperto, pero habían pasado ya ocho años de eso. Mahiru aún no se hace a la idea de cumplir veintiséis años dentro de poco, en el fondo, aún se sentía como todo un adolescente.

Siguió esperando unos segundos, y se vio tentado a volver a tocar al timbre al ver que nadie le atendía. Estaba seguro de que Misono estaría en casa ahora. Ladeó un poco la cabeza, y fue entonces que empezó a escuchar ruidos dentro del departamento y unas voces discutiendo.

—¡Devuélveme los pantalones, bastardo pervertido!

Shirota se preguntó si acaso había ido en mal momento. La puerta se abrió un momento después, con la figura de Sendagaya Tetsu mirándolo mientras acariciaba su frente donde, probablemente, algo le habría golpeado. El castaño no necesitaba ser un genio para ver que el golpe era para que le devolviera los pantalones —¿qué estaban haciendo de todos modos esos dos?—.

—Hermano mayor Mahiru —saludó.

—¡Hey, es bueno verte de nuevo Tetsu! —Sendagaya asintió, dándole la razón. Inmediatamente se apartó para dejarlo entrar—. Veo que Misono y tú se llevan tan bien como siempre…

—Algo así —musitó Tetsu, al cerrar la puerta—. Hugh dice que es como un cuento de hadas…

Shirota soltó una risa, suponiendo que con eso se refería únicamente a la parte de _"felices para siempre"_ , porque de otro modo, no podía ver que parte de esa vida que traían juntos era un cuento de hadas. Misono se la pasaba discutiendo la mayoría de las veces —aunque era más por la vergüenza que por otra cosa— y Tetsu… bueno, él seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

Se dirigió a la sala, y pudo ver el desastre de libros sobre la mesa y tazas de café en el escritorio, unos almohadones en el suelo frente al televisor que seguían sin acomodar. Misono le estaba dando la espalda mientras se acomoda los pantalones, totalmente abochornado.

—¡Misono! —el más bajito volteó a verlo, con los ojos entrecerrado tras las gafas que se resbalaban por el puente de su nariz—. ¡Felicitaciones por terminar el libro! —y sonrió, mientras enseñaba la caja del pastel de chocolate—. Conseguiste la publicación en menos de un año, ¡eres asombroso!

—G-gracias… Shirota…

Sendagaya enarcó una ceja.

—¿Por qué con el hermano mayor si sonríes?

—¿Q-qué? E-eso es porque…

Shirota lo interrumpió, soltando una risotada.

—¡También sonríe a menudo contigo, Tetsu! —señaló Mahiru, y el menor volteó a verlo con una cara extrañada. Él no recordaba eso—. Lo que pasa es que Misono no lo hace frente a ti, siempre intenta ocultarse, sabes —Sendagaya soltó un ligero _Oh_ , mientras asentía. Empezaba a comprender—. La otra vez en la cafetería se quedó observando todo lo que hacías mientras sonreía, lo hubieras… ¡ah! Kuro tomó unas fotos para molestar a Misono, creo que las tengo…

—¡Shirota! —Misono interrumpió, demasiado alterado para su sorpresa—. ¡Eso no tiene por qué saberlo!

—¿Por qué no?

— _No_ es _no_.

Mahiru se encogió de hombros, y se dirigió a la cocina para cortar un pedazo de pastel para cada uno. Sendagaya tendría que recordarle más tarde que le enviara esas fotos, solo para tener la prueba de que Misono podía hacer ese tipo de gestos por él. Se sentía bien el saberlo pese a no haberlo visto.

Cuando regresó a la sala, Misono estaba ordenando los libros y papeles sueltos de la mesa, mientras Tetsu le ayudaba a acomodarlos sobre las estanterías, sin estar muy seguro del orden en que debería dejarlos —Misono ya le había explicado dos veces que le gustaba clasificarlos por autores y años, pero él no estaba muy seguro de quién era quién, o cuando fue publicado qué cosa—.

—Así que… —empezó el castaño, al dejar los platos con pastel sobre la mesa y sus respectivos servicios. Le gustaría acompañarlo con algo de café, pero Misono seguía rehusándose a comprar una cafetera—. ¿Están viviendo juntos?

—¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!

Ante la negativa de Misono, Mahiru solo volteó hacía el más alto, quien solo asintió y se encogió de hombros antes de volver al sofá.

—¡Lo sabía!

—Espera —cortó Misono, antes de que alguien dijera algo más—. ¿Desde cuándo vivimos juntos? Eso no es posible.

—Llevo durmiendo aquí dos meses seguidos, Chibi…

Misono cortó un pedacito de pastel antes de refutar.

—Eso es porque la cafetería te queda más cerca desde aquí, Sendagaya.

Mahiru decidió intervenir, solo por diversión.

—¿Compraron un televisor?

—Sendagaya suele ve los programas de deporte —masculló, sus labios se torcieron ligeramente—. Eso no significa nada —agregó—. Como viene seguido y yo estoy escribiendo no se podía hacer mucho. _Le hice un favor_.

—Ya —Shirota rodó los ojos, fingiendo que le creía.

—Compartimos el armario, Chibi —señaló Tetsu, mientras se encogía de hombros—. La mayoría de mis cosas están aquí, sabes.

—Eso…

Y se mantuvo en silencio. Recordando que no solo su ropa estaba en su armario, también en la cesta del baño y en la lavadora, que actualmente, su cepillo de dientes también estaba en el baño, y a su lista de compras se había añadido un nuevo champú y comida que solo a Tetsu le gustaba. Además, dormían juntos todo los días y Tetsu ya tenía su propia copia de la llave del departamento.

Cristo.

De verdad estaban viviendo juntos.

Sus mejillas se encendieron de solo darse cuenta del enorme paso que habían dado en su relación. Ni siquiera llevaban un año saliendo juntos. Dios.

—Creo que ya se dio cuenta —musitó Mahiru.

Y Tetsu saboreó el pastel de chocolate, mientras apreciaba el bochorno acumulado en el rostro de Misono.

 **.**

Misono había terminado de escribir su libro meses atrás, luego de prácticamente sentarse frente a la computadora por días enteros. Sobreviviendo a base de la comida que Tetsu dejaba sobre el escritorio para él, y uno que otro café que le traía desde la cafetería en la que continuaba trabajando, e incluía los besos furtivos que —el desgraciado— de Sendagaya le robaba cuando sus dedos dejaban de escribir y su mirada se perdía entre las líneas. Había sido difícil. Especialmente cuando sus dedos ansiaban el teclado pero apenas podía levantarse por la fiebre.

Pero finalmente lo había conseguido. Lo había terminado y había sido tan feliz que no le importó abrazar a Tetsu para luego caer dormido sin aviso. La secuela en la que tanto empeño había puesto, había sido finalizada con éxito.

Luego fueron las largas semanas de corregir errores con Lily y argumentar una que otra cosa que había dejado al aire. Nada muy difícil y que se solucionó entre encuentros en la editorial y la cafetería que tanto le gustaba.

Y desde que Lily había anunciado que lo publicarían en unas semanas, solo había pasado un par de días.

Días en los que Misono no sabía a qué dedicarse al volver de la cafetería. Era difícil encontrar un nuevo pasatiempo cuando se había pasado tantos días, meses, años, concentrado en uno solo. En su pasión para escribir historias como los autores que él mismo gustaba bastante en su infancia. No había pensado en algo que le gustara más allá de eso, por eso, encontrar algo nuevo le había tomado un día entero, hasta que escuchó a Tetsu llegar y preguntar qué había para la cena.

Misono sonrío con una idea en mente.

Desde entonces, el Alicein se había encargado de hacer la cena. A sus veintiséis años, esa era la primera vez que intentaba cocinar algo de _verdad,_ algo que fuera más allá de la comida para microondas que él tan bien conocía. Así que, con el televisor encendido en el programa de cocina, Sendagaya se quedó esperando la cena durante dos horas.

Se preguntaba si Misono se había dado cuenta de que esa era ya la tercera receta que mostraban. Porque si no, entonces tendrían un serio problema con el sabor.

—Hey, Chibi —lo llamó, Misono se asomó por el umbral de la cocina y Tetsu se distrajo un momento por el adorable delantal que tenía puesto. Internamente, le daba las gracias a Mahiru por regalarle eso hace unos días—. Sabes que me gusta tú cocina — _tú comida de microondas_ , quiso decir—. Pero, sería mejor si pedimos algo para comer.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —masculló el más bajo, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Tienes algún problema con mi comida, bastardo? ¿Es eso?

Sendagaya negó con la cabeza, antes de señalar lo inevitable.

—Se están quemando las verduras.

 _Desde hace una hora…_

—¡Imposible, se supone que deben quedarse un poco más! —y volvió hacía la cocina, Sendagaya esperó unos segundos con la mirada perdida en el programa de televisión—. ¡Sendagaya! ¡Cómo demonios se apaga esto!

Cuando llegó a la cocina y lo ayudó a apagar las cosas, ambos fueron conscientes de que esa noche no cenarían algo echo por Misono —claro, a menos que quisieran ser intoxicados con lo que sea eso negro que se encogía dentro de la sartén—. Misono soltó un bufido.

—La cocina es todo un campo de batalla —musitó. Definitivamente no volvería a intentarlo. Al menos, existía en un mundo totalmente iluminado por la tecnología y los servicios de comida con entrega a domicilio. Tal vez deberían pedir algo por el móvil—. ¿Qué te gustaría cenar, Sendagaya?

Y mientras se desataba el delantal, Tetsu lo interrumpió.

—Puedes quedarte con el delantal, sabes.

—¿Por qué haría algo como eso?

—Bueno —no podía decirle que era para cumplir la reciente fantasía que había tenido por verlo así, no ahora que estaban en un entorno tan peligroso como la cocina—. Se ve bien en ti.

El más bajito lo miró como si fuera un idiota —su mirada habitual, en realidad, pero con una de sus cejas enarcadas y el ligero rubor instalándose en él—. Pero al final, Misono volvió a atar el delantal.

—S-supongo que puedo hacerte el favor de usarlo entonces… —masculló—. ¡N-no te acostumbres!

Sendagaya asintió, completamente satisfecho.

A Misono se le olvidó pedir algo para la cena al sentir las manos de Sendagaya intentando deshacerse de todo lo que llevaba, menos el delantal.

Lo que sucedió en el sofá de la sala, es algo de lo que Misono prefiere no hablar.

 **.**

—Sendagaya…

—¿Hm? —Tetsu dejó la revista que leía sobre nuevos artículos para la cafetería, su jefe le había estado molestando la tarde entera para que se dignara a escoger nuevas cosas, algo más moderno. Quería cambiar las tazas _cutres_ por algo más exagerado. Pero al final, Misono había captado más su atención que la revista que traía—. ¿Qué sucede, Chibi?

El más bajito suspiró contra la almohada, quería acomodarse de otra forma, pero las caderas le dolían lo suficiente como para evitar moverse demasiado. La frazada apenas cubría su espalda, y Misono intentó vagamente levantarla antes de encogerse en su sitio, abrazando la pequeña almohada totalmente avergonzado.

—Sigues enamorado de mí… ¿verdad?

Sendagaya enarcó una de sus cejas, como si le preguntara si de verdad lo estaba dudando _ahora_. Pero Misono ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarlo. Al final Tetsu suspiró suavemente, acarició su cabello y se inclinó para besar su mejilla. El Alicein parecía conforme con su respuesta no verbal.

—Te amo —dijo, antes de revolver su cabello con suavidad—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Chibi?

—Deja de llamarme así —musitó, antes de apretar los labios suavemente—. Llevamos saliendo casi ocho meses… —señaló, Tetsu asintió a su lado para hacerle saber que le estaba escuchando—. Y-ya es hora… de que me llames por mi nombre.

—Oh… —tenía sentido ahora que lo decía, sin embargo: —. Por un momento pensé que te gustaría otro apodo —y antes de que Misono reclamara, continuó—, como _cariño_ o esas cosas.

—¡P-por supuesto que…! —Misono se interrumpió a sí mismo; levantarse había sido una mala, muy mala idea. Volvió a recostarse, y con cuidado se apoyó sobre sus codos para tener algo de altura—. No —dijo finalmente—. No es eso, _en absoluto_. Ni se te ocurra llamarme así alguna vez, bastardo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta… Misono.

Sí, de esa forma estaba bien. Después de todo, eran una pareja. Deberían llamarse por su nombre incluso si les costaba al principio, por muy vergonzoso que fuera y lo mucho que tardarían en acostumbrarse. Especialmente Misono, con su poca capacidad para tolerar las cosas especialmente vergonzosas.

—Supongo —continuó el menor, sacudiendo sus cabellos tras la nuca—, que tú también entonces… Um…

Misono se hundió en la almohada un momento.

—También… lo intentaré —torció los labios unos segundos, y finalmente se decidió a continuar—, Tetsu.

Sendagaya volvió a besarlo unos segundos después.

Y aquel cálido sentimiento que siempre le provocaba estar al lado de Tetsu seguía expandiéndose.

Misono supo lo que significaba.

 **.**

Esa tarde, Misono decidió ir nuevamente a la cafetería. Después de pasarse toda la mañana en la editorial haciendo unos arreglos con Lily —y siendo molestado por el anterior editor de su hermano mayor— necesitaba algo de café, y tal vez un poco de dulce con lo que acompañar el líquido caliente.

Fue a sentarse a la mesa de siempre, la que había hecho su favorita desde la segunda vez que visitó esa cafetería. Por suerte, no la habían cambiado, a comparación del resto de las mesas que se distribuían un poco diferentes. Habían pintado las paredes y renovado la vitrina y la encimera, además, habían agregado uno que otro cuadro, plantas y una pequeña estantería. Misono no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que su primer libro estaba ahí, sobre el resto de los demás. Solo podía ser obra de Sendagaya.

Tomó la carta sobre la mesa para ver si habían cambiado algo del menú, la distribución era distinta —más ordenada— y habían quitado algunos postres de los especiales pero en el fondo seguía siendo lo mismo. Los precios seguían siendo accesibles para todo público.

—Ah, pero si eres tú —Misono enarcó una ceja al ver a Hyde tomando su orden—. ¿No habías comprado ya una cafetera?

—No… —y chasqueó ligeramente los labios—. ¿D-dónde está Tetsu?

—¡Ya se llaman por sus nombres! —Hyde silbó, solo para avergonzar al más bajo. Y funcionó mucho mejor de lo que esperaba—. Si se tomaron su tiempo, par de lentos —Misono solo pudo fruncir el ceño—. Vale, ya, ¡lo siento! —y se encogió de hombros, alzando ambas manos en señal de disculpa—. El grandulón está ocupado comprando las nuevas cosas para la cafetería. Así que tendrás que conformarte conmigo por ahora.

Misono torció un poco los labios, antes de abrir la boca y dejar en claro que él no venía solo por Sendagaya Tetsu, solo para defenderse un poco, vamos. Pero Hyde interrumpió sus palabras.

—Por cierto, leí tu libro hace poco —comentó—, hace unos dos días en realidad. Hugh —el mocoso que también frecuenta la cafetería— no dejaba de insistir y tú grandulón —Misono se sonrojó ante el comentario, Sendagaya no era suyo ni mucho menos. Aunque admitía que le gustaba un poco como sonaba eso—, también estaba dando la lata con el condenado libro, ¿y sabes qué? Que estuvo realmente bueno, de verdad. Toda esa forma de desarrollar la historia es atrapante, ¡buen trabajo, enano!

La parte de _enano_ era completamente innecesaria. Sin embargo, le hacía feliz saber que incluso un adulto, que se daba aires de grandeza muy seguido, había disfrutado de su libro.

—Pero el final abierto no me gustó —continuó—, ¿no piensas hacer una secuela u algo?

—En realidad… — _llegas como un año tarde para exigirlo_ —, mañana sale a la venta la segunda parte.

—¿Cómo? ¿De verdad? Diablos, y yo aquí desperdiciando el tiempo.

Y se fue de ahí.

—¡Oye, bastardo, te olvidaste de anotar mí orden!

—Soy un mal mesero, ¿lo recuerdas? —Misono bufó, se estaba dando cuenta de eso—. ¡De todas formas el grandulón ya viene en camino! ¡Es a él al que vienes a ver todos los días!

—¡Te equivocas! —y dio un golpecito en la mesa que hicieron doler sus dedos—. ¡Solo vengo por el café!

Hyde rodó los ojos.

¿Por qué demonios nadie la creía cuando aseguraba que su razón de ir a la cafetería era, de hecho, algo tan simple como el café?

¡Que Sendagaya Tetsu trabajara ahí era un completo adicional!

Era el que hacía que el café fuera mucho más delicioso de lo que ya era.

—Y Misono tuvo que aceptar internamente que sus excusas eran realmente penosas—.

 **.**

Cuando Tetsu volvió a casa esa tarde, le sorprendió ver a Misono dando vueltas en la sala. Pasos de aquí, hacia allá. Vueltas y vueltas, pisada tras pisada. El vecino del piso por debajo de ellos tal vez se molestaría con ellos por hacer tanto alboroto con sus pasos. Pero Misono no le prestó atención. Seguía en su propio mundo donde dar vueltas era lo mejor que sus pies podían hacer.

Finalmente, se detuvo. Y su mirada abochornada se fijó en él. Tetsu fue apenas consciente del regalo envuelto que Misono apretó entre sus manos, el papel se arrugó ligeramente, arruinando el perfecto papel de color azul que se había esmerado en encontrar. Estaba mal envuelto, sí, pero se podía apreciar el esfuerzo por la forma en la que la cinta juntaba cada extremo del papel.

El Alicein contuvo la respiración, y se dirigió hacia él, entregando finalmente el obsequió que había cargado desde la mañana en la editorial.

Sendagaya tardó un momento en aceptarlo —por la confusión que la escena le causaba, más que por otra cosa—, y ansioso, sus dedos buscaron despegar la cinta para no romper el papel. Cuando finalmente sacó el contenido, no pudo evitar una mirada confundida, impresionada, y luego una sensación de nerviosismo nacer en la boca del estómago al entender que significaba eso.

Era el libro de Misono —no— de su autor favorito. El que había escrito el único libro que de verdad le había gustado, el único que había logrado que releyera por su cuenta un par de veces. Le estaba entregando la secuela de ese libro, el que había asegurado sería mejor que el primero.

—S-sé que no eres mucho de libros —musitó suavemente, su mirada cayó al suelo para evitar verlo de frente—. Pero… aún recuerdo la primera vez que dijiste que mi libro era tu favorito — _fui realmente feliz al saberlo_ , sacudió un poco la cabeza—. Sé que no es mucho, pero quiero que tengas la primera copia… Tetsu.

Era un libro bastante grueso en comparación con el anterior, con una tapa más dura, más colorida. Recordaba cómo Misono se había pasado tardes enteras discutiendo por el diseño, haciendo bosquejos pese a lo malo que era dibujando. Las veces en las que Misono se había quedado dormido sobre el teclado de la computadora o todas esas veces que se había puesto de mal humor por haber cerrado el archivo sin haber guardado.

Todos esos recuerdos, todo ese esfuerzo, ahora estaba ahí. En sus manos. Porque era la primera persona en obtener todo el tiempo que Misono había dedicado a ese libro.

Decir que se sentía agradecido se quedaba corto.

—Gracias… —pero al final, era lo único que podía decir. No había una mejor palabra para decir lo que sentía—. Lo cuidaré mucho.

—Hm —soltó Misono—. ¡Por supuesto que debes cuidarlo! —y se cruzó de brazos, intentando demostrar esa actitud altanera que a Sendagaya le gustaba tanto—. A-ábrelo…

Sin comprender a qué venía eso, Sendagaya abrió la primera página. El título del libro volvía a repetirse, en la segunda página se dejaban ver la editorial implicada y el editor del libro. En la tercera página, había una pequeña dedicatoria.

Sendagaya leyó en silencio, repasando las letras y la textura de las hojas.

 _«Estoy seguro ahora. También estoy enamorado de ti, Tetsu.  
Perdón por tardar tanto en responder.  
-Arisuin._ _»_

Y volvió a cerrar el libro. Misono estaba removiéndose incómodo frente a él, esperando una respuesta que tardaba en llegar —y Tetsu se preguntaba como un hombre de veintiséis años podía ser tan adorable—. Al final, consiguió esa respuesta al sentir los brazos del más alto envolverlos suavemente, no era lo que esperaba pero se sentía bien con eso.

Con su timidez habitual, Misono correspondió el abrazo. Tuvo que ponerse de puntitas para ganar más altura.

—No vayas a perderlo —masculló suavemente, a Tetsu le causó cosquillas escuchar sus palabras tan cerca de su oído—. Es el único libro con esa dedicatoria, bastardo.

Y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para convencer a Lily de hacerle ese favor. El pobre editor parecía muy asustado al hablar sobre su petición con la editora en jefe del departamento. Por suerte, había cedido —aunque su cara de mala leche daba la ilusión de que no había cedido de buena gana—. Debería agradecérselo más tarde.

Porque gracias a eso, Tetsu parecía feliz.

Y él de verdad quería verlo de esa forma más seguido.

Había sido un idiota al ignorarlo tanto tiempo cuando había sido tan obvio —cuando siempre había estado presente—.

Misono se hunde en los hombros de Tetsu, y murmura, demasiado bajo para que nadie pueda escucharlo.

—Te amo, Tetsu.

Y la vergüenza le consume. Totalmente.

Porque Misono es el tipo de persona que le cuesta ser sincera. Expresarse directamente no era algo que fuera con él, sencillamente. Es por eso que escribía.

Y es porque escribía, es que había llegado a Tetsu la primera vez. Y lo seguiría haciendo. Muchísimas veces —las que fueran necesarias—.

Misono se da cuenta de algo más ese día, cuando Tetsu se separa un poco del abrazo y busca presionar sus labios. Y es que sus besos saben a café. Uno dulce y bastante empalagoso.

Extremadamente _delicioso_.

.

.

.


End file.
